Fairy Tail x The Hunger Games
by StellarMage99
Summary: Lucy is in district 9 who is known for their ice and water wizards and nuclear plant. To save her friends and pretend guild mates she is forced to enter the hunger games a death game the capital hosts every year. Will Lucy survive? And what of the rumors of her district and 12?Are they true? Who is the voice in Lucy's head? And is there really a secret passage to 12?
1. Chapter 1:Reaping

Lucy's POV

My name is a Lucy Heartfilia.I am 18 years old,a blonde and have no magic power to my knowlege so I am no mage or wizard. However I can fight well with a whip and bow and is my last year at the reaping for the Hunger my sister's too since we're the same age. My mom is dead and so is my father. Ever since its been my responsiblity to take care of Michelle. I have a few friends that always help me out and are there for me. Cana,she's a drinker but a good friend and always there for me. Juvia,she sees me as her rival but we are still very close. Melody. She's a sweet girl who has no family so we took her in. Juvia voulinteered to live with her. We let her decide and thats that. Loki. Loki is a playboy but he is very sweet and caring deep down. And then there's Gray. He is my best friend and hunting partner. Yes we hunt. Yes its we dont care as long as we dont get caught. We are all very close like family. This is all our last year minus Melody this her first year. We tell her not to worry but she says she has a bad feeling about this.

I walk under the electic fence that leads to a forest. Is it off? Yes. But I'd rather be safe than sorry. In this family we all take care of each other. No matter what. That's how we are.

I grab my bow and see fast. A deer. I quickly grab my arrow and wind it back behind my bow and get ready to aim. Almost ther-*creak* I let go of my arrow and shot a bird last minute and the deer ran away. I let a frustrated huff. And heard a laugh. I turn to see my best friend and hunting partner. Gray Fullbuster.

"Screw you Gray!" I shout at him stomping on his foot.

"Ow what was that for Lu~?" Gray complained like a 4 year old. "That was for making me lose my prey Fullbuster! That was the first deer I've seen all year!" I complained leaning my head on his shoulder."Sorry Lu but you caught a bird" Gray said. I pinched his cheeks and kicked his knees knocking him to the forest ground and me pinning him down. "Gray~ you'll catch your dear sister another deer right~?" I said sweetly with all the sweetness I could muster. His cheeks turned slightly red. Does he have a fever? Nah. Idiots don 't get isn't necessarly an idiot but can act like one so that counts right?

"When did I become your 'brother'?" Gray asked. It clicked. "Aww is brother embarrassed?" I asked noticing our position I turned slightly red too our faces were way too close! And our postion...anyway I kept a straight face getting off him and helping him up.

"Lucy how would you feel if-? You know forget it," he sighed. I gave him a questioning look before standing up. He just shook his head and said "Lets go hunting Lolipop".

"Lolipop? At least I'm not a stripping ice freak baka(idiot)" I say laughing as we begin to hunt. After we finish we go to a clearing in the forest. We sit down and chat for a bit. He hands me something. I gasp as he smirks and cuts it half and hands one to me. "Is this real?" I ask. He nods. "Where'd you get it?" I say eating it up. "I traded for it" he says and I ask no more as we stare into the forest. He break the silence. "A toast and Welcome to the 74th annual hunger games and may the odds be-" I interupt. "Forever in your favor" I laugh as he laughs too. I despise the games as much as he does. Children killing children is just wrong. I stared at the forest. "We could do it you know.*I look at him* take off live in the woods" Gray said. "We could take the whole family..." he said. "They'd catch us" I say. "No they wouldn't" he said. "We wouldn't make it 5 miles" I say. "We'd make it farther than that" He said. I sighed. " How many times did you put your name in Gray?" I asked. " 65 looks like the odds arent in my favor,you?" he asked me. " 75. Michelle only 4. Juvia 8. And. Melody 1. Cana 26. I dont think they'll get chosen. " I say and he just nods. Our country is made up of districts and we have a raffle that decides who goes to the hunger games against their will. We send two tributes in each district. There are 12 and used to be 13 but 13 got destroyed by the capital over some stupid war that started the hunger games to show that the capital is in power. We are district 9. Made up of wizards connected to water in some way. There can be other wizards too but its rare. Our district is known for its ice and water wizards and its nuclear plant. We get the coal from district 12 who is worse off than us from what I've heard. There's a rumor going around that district 9 and district 12 were once the same district and that the capital split them up. But that there's a secret way to district 12. Me and Gray have been in this forest for years and never found a way. I always watch out thou. I don't know why but some part of me believes its true. I turn to Gray and my cheeks warmed a bit.

"G-Gray your clothes..." I say covering my face. "A-ah again?!" he asked looking for them. I giggle lightly.

An airship appeared above us and Gray shielded me into the trees. "We'd better go" he said. I nodded grabbing my game and exiting the forest.

(At the reaping)

"Welcome district 9 in the 74th annual hunger games. And may the odds be ever in your favor" said the capital lady.

(After the video) "Its time to select one couragous young man and woman to represent district 9 in the hunger games" said Mirajane Strauss.I figured out that she was a victor but soon after became a model and helped district 9 with the Hunger Games due to a she's looking for someone. She looked very sad even with that smile. She picked out a paper from the bowl. "Melody Lockster" she said. I gasped. No. Not her. Juvia will volinteer if she's chosen. I can't let Melody go through with this for Juvia's sake and her own. I can tell she's about to raise her hand. "I volunteer" I gasp and turn around to see Cana that was thinking the same thing as me. No. I won't let anyone of my friends go through with this! "I voulinteer for miss Cana Alberona" another voice says. "Wow this is the first time someone has volunteered so many times for a tribute" Mirajane said smiling sadly. I gasp to the person behind me. Michelle. She smiled sadly at me. "You-why?!"I shout crieing. "You can't lose anyone or you'd be sad. Wouldn't you? Miss Cana is a friend of yours" Michelle said as they took her away. "YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS MICHELLE I-" Cana I interupted her. " I VOLINTEER!" I shout as everyone stared at me. "I VOLINTEER AS TRIBUTE, And for any of my friends who may shout out they volunteer any moment now so give Michelle ignore . Melody and Michelle."I ordered pointing at them. My friends started shouting noooo! And crieing. But they took me to the stage."Wow such loyalty how for the boy-"Mirajane was interrupted."I volinteer" A voice says. Its lts Loki.I can see Gray was about to object but Loki gave him a glare that told him to shut up. I dried my tears and looked at nodded at me."Well thats a happy hunger games now what are your names?" asked Mirajane. " Heartfillia." I said steadily. "Loki just Loki" he said. "Well there you have it and happy hunger games" she smiled. The people watching pointed thier index finger to the sky and left their thumb open. It was our districts symbol. I nodded and entered the building. We have 5 minutes with our family goodbyes.

Michelle was the first to enter after came Juvia,Cana, and Melody. They all had tears in thier eyes. "Sister" Michelle said. "I'm sorry Michelle and everyone" I say. "Promise you'll try to win Sis!" cried Michelle. "I..." I started she looked at me desparately. "Come on Lucy you have a chance!You can hunt please come back to us!" Juvia said. "Here it'll keep you safe" Cana said stamping my hand pink with a symbol. It was the symbol of our pretend guild that sticks by each other no matter what. We named it Fairy Tail. "We were gonna give you it today. We finally got magic stamps and you said you wanted it pink on your left hand right?" Cana asked.I nodded and thanked her. "Please take care of Michelle and each other for me alright?" I ask. They nod. "Sister I know you can't use magic but...Mom wanted you to have this anyway" she said. She handed me some keys around a keychain in a pouch. "They let you take one thing don't they? Surely they'll let you take these just say its your magic item" She said. "Michelle..."I say about to cry but hold it in for her sake. "Time is up!" the soldiers say starting to take them away."Promise you'll try Sister!"she shouted crieing."Lucy promise!"Juvia said starting to break as they grabbed her arm."Lucy come on win!" Cana said crieing. "LUCY!" Melody shouted crieing. Much to my surprise. She has been quiet till now."LUCY WIN!PROMISE ME YOU'LL TRY TO!IM SO SORRY ITS ALL MY FAULT!PLEASE WIN!" Melody screamed."Melody...its not-" I started but she interupted."Promise!" she shouted near the door."I PROMISE!" I shout before she leaves. Someone else opens the door. "Gray!" I say as I run up and hug him tightly.

"Lucy you can if your not a wizard you can. You have experience" he said."Hunting animals" I say."Its the same" Gray says. "No its not" I say on the verge of a breakdown."You know what I there's a bow grab one or make one. Same with a have something all the others don't! Lucy please come back and when you win don't be like Hibiki and Lyon and visit alright?" He says.I tense. "There's 24 of us Gray and only one comes out" I say avoiding eye noticed and sighed a bit...angrily and desperate? Hibiki and Lyon are our childhood friends that entered the games and never came won but never returned to district 9. We never saw them again. I actually had a crush on knew he said run off with him in the forest...And when he asked about the brother thing...why did he...look so sad?People say we could be siblings or a couple and they couldnt tell the difference.I blush when they think of us as a couple. Does Gray see me like that?I don't think so... And if he does?How do I feel about Gray? I stare into his eyes and he stares leaned in and as if in a trance I leaned in too lost in his eyes."Lucy...I-"Gray started grabbing my shoulders and I close my eyes and he leaned closer.

"Lucy I lo-" he started when the doors slammed open."Your times up" the soldier said. My eyes snapped open. What just...? What just almost happened? "Gray!" I shouted as they took him away."Lucy!Win!" Gray shouted as the door shut.I sighed.I let tears fall from my face. I wipe them away though I'm sure my eyes are still red and puffy. I have to be strong and accept that I'm gonna die.I exit the room. 'No if you die you die trieing not to'a voice in my mind demanded. I look around and find there is noone.

...

If anyone liked this please leave a comment ,this is my first posted story so I hope it's good so far :)

I have the rest in Quotev so please check out my account there too :)

Please review


	2. Tributes

Chapter two: Tributes

Lucy's POV

That voice. I've heard it somewhere...but where? Ugh my head hurts! Best not to think about it too much. Somehow i feel like I should listen to that voice...anyway now where's Loki/Loke? That idiot voulinteered. I see him sitting the compartment. "Loki" I say with a dark aura. He notices me and looks frightened. "H-Hey Lucy" Loke smiles nervously as I hit him. "You idiot!" I yell then hug him. "Why'd you voulinteer Loki why?" I ask crieing in his shirt. "I should be asking you the same question" Loki said sternly. "But I can't just let little Melody go! Or Cana or Michelle! I wouldn't be able to live with myself!" I say. "Now that's hiw I feel about you Lucy. I couldn't get you out of voulinteering so I figured I'd go with you and protect you" Loki said. "Loke I won't let you" I say. "Protect yourself don't worry about me Loki" I say crieing. "Lucy your my childhood friend I'd die for you" Loki said. "Don't" I say. He hugs me tightly. "Lucy you aren't gonna die" Loki said. "You don't know that" I say. Loki sighed and then looked at my hip. His eyes widened. I felt self cautionous so I wiped away my tears and asked him the smartest question that came in my head. "What?" I ask. He shook his head and gave me something from his pocket. It was 4 golden keys. Oh so he was looking at my keys! So he's a celestial wizard? "Lucy I want you to have these" he said and I freaked out. "No way! Those are yours!And Loki why didn't you tell me you are a celestial wizard?!" I ask. "I'm not I just have them with me" Loki said. "I'm the same" I replied. "No your-" he was interupted by the door. It was Mirajane. "Hello there is food at the table your hungry help yourself and Lyon and Hibiki decided not to be a mentor this year so your stuck with Gildarts" Mirajane said. As he walked in. "Hello the name is Gildarts" he said walking over to the drinks. "Gildarts your our mentor and we were hoping you'd give us advice" Loki said. "Advice? Sure, stay alive" he said taking bottle. I don't know what came over me but I grabbed a knife and threw it...it landed on the wall next to his ears. Barely missing...I was surprised I did that but I felt confident. "We need advice and your our mentor so do your job" I say sternly. He blinked then started laughing. Loki was surprised and kind of scared. I don't know what happened but I felt like myself. Like this was me. That I've been holding myself back from this side of my personality...'You scared me there Lu you can be giggling and sweet and the next minute your cold,demanding and abusive' I remember Gray saying. 'You mean you haven't noticed?! It's like a violent split personality!You shouldn't do that Lu. If your mad or angry then show it. Don't bottle up your emotions or you'll go mad' he said before. I smile slightly. That's why I threw the knife. I did it because I was angry. "Wow your scary" Gildarts smirked. "A second ago you were weak and crieing then next second your witty and violent, and now your smiling like an angel...do you have a split personality? It doesn't matter. I like it." he smiled. I smiled back innocently. "So are you going to give us advice?" I ask ever so sweetly. "Of course. Your friends with Cana right?" he asked. Surprised I nodded. "Thank you for saving my little girl" he said bowing. "Wait! Cana is your...?!" I ask. "Yep she's my daughter" he says grinning. Trieing not to gape I keep a serious face. "So are you gonna keep us alive?" I ask. "You want to know how to stay alive? You get people to like you. So you can get sponsers, I think your off to a good start" he said laughing pointing at the knife. "You liked that?!" I exclaimed. "It showed you have guts" he said laughing. "Although had it been anyone else. They would beg to differ" he laughed. That's the first time I've seen her actual laugh. "Sorry I believe I haven't introduced myself I'm Mirajane but you can call me Mira" she said smiling. I extended my hand. "I'm Lucy it's nice to meet you" I say with a smile. She shaked my hand and walked past me and quickly whispered in my ear. "I know your in there Ashley, I think Lucy can handle herself just fine but just in case stand by"

What?Ashley? I looked over to Mira who smiled at me before talking to Loki.

...Ashley...? Where have I heard that before? I'll ask Mira later. I looked at the TV screen. It announced this year's tributes.

Tributes

That I'll kill or who will kill me...

I think to myself.

No! When did I start thinking like that?! I hate myself for that.

Come Lucy who are you kidding? You know it's true might as well accept it now.

...When did I become so heartless? What's wrong with me?

"We're here so come on" Mira says getting off the train. I got off and followed her. Loki was waving at people and gave me a look that said 'Come on they'll love it'. I waved shyly and follow Mira.

"Well this is district 9's room I hope you two like it if you need anything we'll be in in the kitchen" she said and ran off along with Gildarts.

I walk to the living room. I sit on a couch and turn on the TV and look at the faces of the that'll be with me at the arena.

District 1: Midnight and Angel

District 2:Freed and Mattan Ginger

District3:Sting and Minerva

District4:Kagura and Dan Straight

District5:Jackel and Kamika

District6:Wendy Marvel and Mest Gryder

District7:Levy Mcgarden and Gajeel Redfox

District8: Kinnana and Eric

District9:Lucy Heartfillia and Loki

District10: Kain Hikaru and Ultear

District11:Flare and Racer

District12: Lisanna Strauss and Natsu Dragneel

Pink hair? Haha that guy looks ridiculous!

"So are we going to join alliances?" Loki asked.

"If we are you and I are one...and... I want the pink haired one from twelve in our alliance" I told him.

"Why?" He asks

"I dunno I just felt a connection towards him...I'll ask him about it if I get a chance to talk to pinky" I say.

"You do know that your district gets along with 12 right? and that they always somehow help each other out? So I guess it's only natural,I'll talk to thier mentor about it you'll need some form of alliance if you all want to survive" Gildarts said. "I'm saying this right now I don't want to include the careers" I say sternly. I get a bad vibe from them.

Gildarts nods and tell us to go to bed.

But all I could think about were the tributes.

For some reason I felt like I needed to meet Pinky and Wendy.

Those two tributes interest me for some unknown reason. I get the premonition that their going to be important.

The Careers are what scare me though.

I end up falling asleep and dreaming about my past for a bit.

There's a bright light.

"I'll come back and find you or you'll find so don't you dare die on me!" a blonde girl said running into the forest.

I cover my left eye.

"Meet me here tommarrow k?" a voice says.

My eyes snap open.

What was that? Whatever it was just a dream right now I have to focus on the tributes.

End of chapter

Please comment :)

Loki = Loke

I've seen it spelled both ways so yeaXD

If you don't want to wait for the next chapters the rest are in my Quotev account. : story/6573291/Fairy-Tail-x-The-Hunger-Games/

so yea in this account I have like the next 9 chapters so yea XD


	3. The Star on Frozen Fire

Lucy' POV  
I walk out of my room and head for the dining room. I skipped dinner yesterday so I'm starving. Enough about weird dreams, I have to concentrate on how I'm going to survive. I sit on empty seat next to Loke. "Where's Gildarts?" asks Mira. "Last time I saw him he said he was going to take a nap" Loke says. "This early?" Mira sighs. I don't comment.  
The supper comes in courses. Throughout the meal Mira keeps reminding us to save space because there's more to come. But I'm stuffing myself because I've never had food like this, so much and so good.  
"At least you two have manners, the pair last year ate everything with thier hands and frankly made me lose my appetite" Mira said chuckling slightly.  
Last year's pair were two kids who never had enough to eat so when they did have food manners were surely the last thing in thier minds. Loke is a playboy so he has to so he doesnt disgust his fans and dates. Me and Michelle were better off when Mom and Dad were alive but it was short lived. We were considered rich in district 9 and every afternoon gave out food in town and small amounts of cash. So naturally me and Michelle needed to learn table both of them died, Dad's bussness partner took over and kicked us out and did it legally taking the estate and most of our belongings along with his busniness which I had hoped to get all back one day but now situation as it is I doubt is possible. We had to start over and find a new place to live and find food. That's when Loke found us and helped us out. We used to be best friends before Mom and Dad died. Afterwards I didn't see him much and everything was taken away minus Michelle and a few personal belongings. But still that comment made me angry so I ate the rest with my fingers and wiped it with the table cloth. Loke laughed expecting this and Mira chuckled wierdly.

I already saw the tributes on tv yesterday despite that I end up watching it again. Its the same story for the carreers. They trained to be in the hunger games so the eagerly voulinteer. In district 6 a girl with blue hair is called up and nobody voulinteers for her even thou they desperatly want to. There are hardly any children or teenagers there only elderly so they are too old to participate. A boy there looked like he wanted to take her place but they werent the same gender so it wouldnt have worked. Then Mest voulinteers.  
Next in district 7 is Levy Mcgarden and Gajeel Redfox. Gajeel looks scary... But Levy looks sweet an nice. I immediatley feel bad for Wendy and Levy. Its not fair. I make a promise to myself that I will not show weakness to an enemy and go down fighting to my last breath. I will hold in and hide my emotions from everybody unless I'm sure I can trust them. Like Loke. I would'nt mind if he killed me...he's my childhood friend and deserves to survive. I dont know how he feels about me but I dont care. Im not gonna lock away my emotions just letting them out later. I realize I didnt see myself onscreen while lost in thought. But I didn't have to. I was there. The blonde girl who voulinteered for her friends. I only voulinteered because... I couldn't bear it if they went. Two of my friends won the games and never returned. I wonder...will the same happen to this year's victor?  
I looked back onto the screen and saw Pinky and a girl named Lisanna Strauss getting chosen. They looked shocked to see each other. Maybe they know each other? Lisanna is crieing while Pinky aka Natsu Dragneel is keeping his cool. I must admit I admire him for that. How do they know each other? Wait...WHY DO I CARE?! For some reason my cheeks heat up. I cover my face. Ugh!I've never met this guy before so why are am I blushing?! Er!Forget it! I'm going to the dining hall to talk to Loke!  
...(later)...  
I watch the tv in the train we are currently in and laugh when Gildarts falls on screen. Mira sighs while Loke laughs. "He was drunk it happens every year!" he says. "Everyday, Like father like daughter I guess" I say cracking a smile. "I agree with you there blondie. I miss my darling Cana~" he cries comically. "Well you three better get your act together if you want to survive in the games he is your life line so laugh away" she says exiting the room.  
"So your supose to give us advice" I say. He drinks his bottle of achohol.  
"Here's some: stay alive" he again. I look at Loke and he is equally angry. Loke punches the bottle he is holding shattering it into pieces. Surprisingly he doesn't hurt himself. Gildarts stays still for a moment then punches Loke. Before he turns I dive for a knife and put it between his hand and the bottle barely missing his fingers. I brace myself for an upcomming attack which never comes. I look at Gildarts who starts laughing. "Did I actually get a pair of fighters this year?" he asks. "I guess I should expect that from Cana's friends".  
Loke rises and scoops a handfull of ice for his cheek.  
"No. Let the bruise show. The audience will think you've mixed it up with another tribute before you've even made it to the arena" he says.  
"Thats against the rules" says Loke.  
"Only if they catch you. That bruise will say you fought and werent caught. Even better" Gildarts replies. He turns to me. "Can you hit anything with that knife besides table?"  
Bows and arrow and whips are my weapons. But sometimes it easier to use a knife while hunting. To tell the truth I've never liked hunting animals. But Michelle didnt like it either and I couldnt let Gray hunt for us too. I needed to take care of both me and Michelle. So to cause less trouble for Gray I learned to hunt. As much as I hate killing animals it was necesary for us to eat and make a small living to sell to maybe Cana or the mayor's daughter. Lots of people are willing to pay for fresh meat. We're all starving. I also like hunting with Gray.  
I realize if I want to impress Gildarts now its my moment. I get the knife and throw it across the room and aim it for the picture frame. Sadly it lands on the wall next to it but whatever...haha I meant to do that.  
Gildarts inspects us and says "alright you two arent hopeless. And once the stylists get a hold of you you'll be attractive" he adds. We dont question this. This isnt a beauty contest but best looking tributes get more sponsers .  
"All right I'll make a deal with you. Dont interfere with my drinking and I'll stay sober enough to help you but you have to do exactly as I say" Gildarts says.  
Not much of a deal but its better than no guide at all like ten minutes ago.  
"Fine" Loke says. "So help us, when we get to the arena whats the best strategy at the Cornucopia for someone-"  
"One thing at a time. We'll be pulling into the station in a few minutes. You'll be put in the hands of your stylists. You're not going to like what they do to you but no matter what it is dont resist" says Gildarts.  
"But-" I begin.  
"No buts. Don't resist" he says. He takes a bottle and leaves. We stand in silence waiting to get off.

That was horrrible! But regardless I held in my emotions. But I don't think I'll be able to move for an hour. Everything aches.  
A man walks in. I asume he is this Eve person. "Hello Lucy, I'm surprised your strong. I would have cried." he chuckles. "I am your stylist"  
"You're new aren't you? I don't think I've seen you before" I say. "Yes this is my first year in the games" he says."How despicable we must seem to you...no matter Lucy about your costume for the opening ceremony. As you know it has to refect on the flavor of the district. So you know how district 9 partners up with 12 alot right?" Eve says. I groan. I hope I dont have to go naked or covered in black dust. I shiver. "What does district 9 do to the coal? They burn it. You're not afraid of fire are you Lucy?" he asks and grins.  
A few hours later I'm in a dress that is all black but will look like the burning sun when Eve turns it on. He said since our district has a nuclear plant and is connected to twelve why not make it look like a star? Trailing behind us will be fake flames that,thanks to our ice wizard, will then turn to ice.  
"Lucy Heartfilia the star on frozen/freezing fire" Eve says before I leave.  
Loke is wearing something similar to mine so we are matching.  
"Dont worry the flames are fake same as the ice so dont worry about frostbite or getting burned" Loke's stylist says. We get on the chariot and they arrange our capes.  
"What do you think about the fire?" Loke asks.  
"I'll rip out your cape if you rip off mine" I say.  
"Deal" he answers.  
"Here we go" I say when Eve appears with a torch. He set our capes on fire. There is no heat only a tickling sensation. Then he ignites our headdresses. He sighs. "It works! Now smile and wave they're going to love you guys"  
He signals us to holr hands and we comply. The crowd went is calling out our names. All 12 chariots go into the City Circle. I see 12's chariot. It would have worked if that white haired girl hadnt wanted animals as a theme. Pinky on the other side had flames similar to ours but ours were better since our suits made us look like stars and the flames turning to ice had more effect. The president Hades was there. I was still holding Loke's hand as we got down we let go and our prep team extingushed the flames and ice. I saw 12 on the other side of us and saw Pinky helping the white haired girl off the chariot. My heart throbbed a little. He saw me staring and looked serious then his face turned into a wide grin and he waved which warmed my heart a bit. I waved back shyly and hoped he wouldn't notice my blush. He smiled then someone called him so he headed out but not before giving me one last look.


	4. Training Center

Natsu's POV  
Here's a summary of what my life has been like the past few days:  
I am chosen for the Hunger Games. Which makes my life what's worse is I am reunited with Mira's little sister. Lisanna. Normally I wouldnt have a problem with her. But wouldnt you get creeped out if she tries not so secretly to take pictures of you 24/7? We are childhood friends and she has that unhealthy obsesion so I havent talked to her in 3 years. Whats worse is that she keeps confessing her undying love for me. At first it was just once and I turned her down saying Im not interested but then her brother Elfman told her not give up. So here I am. I got off the chariot and saw a girl around our age looking at us. So she's a tribute judging from her clothes. District 9. Flames just like me. Nice touch. She doesnt seem like she wants to kill me so I wave. And she blushes. I chuckle lightly. She waves back shyly and I here someone call me. I turn to look at her one last time before going to my stylist.  
"What's up?" I ask. "Your mentor demands your presance" he says. I pale. "H-hey Erza!" I say nervously as she comes toward me. "Natsu what the hell are you doing waving at another tribute?!" she asks pounding me. "She didnt seem like the others. She actually seemed pretty nice" I say. She hits me again."Your going into the arena with her! For all you know she could be with the careers" she says. I tense. "Yeah Natsu wouldnt crush on a career girl would he?" Lisanna asks. Crush? When did this pop up? "Its not a crush and she aint a career. I remember now! She is the one I wanted an aliance with. The girl from 9!" I say remembering saying I wanted an aliance with the girl who refused to let her friends get taken for the games. "I- Why dont you ask her for an aliance then Natsu? Tommarrow you two are going to the training center" Erza said. I smile and nod. Lisanna didnt look too happy. "I dont want her or anyone in an aliance Natsu! What if she betrays us?!" Lisanna whined. I thought about this. "Then how about you go on your own for the first part of the games and we'll meet up later? That way I can tell you if she'll kill you but you have to promise not to hurt her Lisanna" I say. "I... Promise but you'll have to becareful" she says. "I will. You too. Use your magic " I say and she nods. I go to my room and sleep.  
In my dream I see a blonde haired girl. Like today. Do I know her? They look the same. What was her name again? Luigi? Lucy! There we go.  
"Meet me here tommarrow k?" little me says. The little blonde girl nods and disappears into the forest. The next day little me sees her run past him but she looks slightly different. "You wont be seeing much of me around anymore Pinky. I hope...we meet again someway or another" she says with a lower voice than the day before. I hear voices following her and she knocks me out. When I wake up her blanket is around me and her jacket is my pillow and I'm in a cave. Theres a note saying: keep walking straight to the exit. Dont come here anymore.I'll see you again hopefully someday. I knocked you out and hid you so you wouldnt get caught by the people chasing me goodbye-Lucy Ashley  
I wake up and go look outside and click the panel for the tribute list. I find the person I'm looking for and sigh slightly disapointed. Her name is Lucy Heartfilia not Ashley. But they looked so alike! Only that the day before she...didnt look agressive? On the way to the center I see her...  
We pause and stare for a bit...she is wearing a long black coat covering her face but I can still see it.

...

...  
"U-um hello" she says with a nervous smile.  
"Hey" I say back.  
There is a long awkward silence.  
"Well see you later" she says walking in. I stare after her red faced. I missed my chance. Gah! Whats wrong with me?! I see Gajeel bulling her. I was about to help her when the guy from her district came in and put Gajeel in his place. I was walking by after at the time is picking on that girl from 6. Wendy. I got angry and was about to punch him when two arms wrapped around me from behind. It was blondie. "Dont you'll get in trouble. Let me and Loke handle this" she whispered with a bit of authority. I see her let go of me with a small smile that made my heart jump. Then she walked over to where Gajeel was. "Let her go,now or your gonna regret it" she says.  
"Really blondie and who's going to make me?" he asks. "I am if you dont let go" she said sternly. I saw a light in her eye that made me believe her. Everyone gasped looking at how a small 18 year old girl was standing uo to Gajeel. I could tell her partner was worried that this might make the careers after her in the games. Even Lisanna was surprised. I was about to jump in and save her when he dropped Wendy and came after Luigi. Her partner grabbed Wendy and checked to see if she was alright. After making sure she was he made his move towards Lucy whk grabbed the nearest thing to her and smacked Gajeel. "You blond b**ch. You want to fight me?! Bring it on!" he said summoning his magic. Iron gathered around 's an iron dragon slayer?! Her partner was surprised too. "LUCY LOOK OUT!" he shouted. "Tell her to use her magic!" I tell him. "She doesnt have magic!" he said in a low voice so only I could hear. "What?! How does she plan to survive without it?" I ask. I cant imagine my life without it. All he says is"she will find a way and she has me"  
Wendy heard us and Loke panicked. Wendy said she wont tell anyone. Anyway Loke was about to take the hit for Lucy when she somehow dodges reaching for anything not iron and tossing it to Gajeel running away. Her hood falls back giving everyone a better view of her face. I feel my cheeks warm up as she runs. I shake my head and follow her and the Peace keepers who are finally aware they should stop this come in but not before we are cornered. The only exit is the elevator. I grab her hand and bring her in with me clicking on the top floor. I knock her down so she can come faster before that iron chasing her hurts her. She jumps and holds onto my hand into the elevator before it closes. Before the door closes we see Gajeel smirking. Then we become aware that the elevator is made out of iron.

Crap.

The elevator starts shaking and Blondie holds onto me in a hug which I return to protect her. Suddenely the shaking stops. The peace keeper must have restrained by then the elevator is tilted. Blondie starts to slip when I grab her hand holding onto the railing and pull her towards me holding tight so she doesnt fall. The last thing she needs is to get a concussion before the games. Wait why do I care?! She's gonna kill me or vice versa or we're gonna die!  
I see her shaking and sigh pulling her for a hug. Her eyes widen and look at me in surprise but she doesnt pull away. She hold onto me and hugged me back. I can tell she was terrified. I can tell she's trieing to hold her sobs in really hard. So I pat her back for reassurance. "Hey if you want to cry I wont think any less of you, dont worry I wont tell anyone" I say. She pulls into my hug and sobs quietly while I hold her. There's an announcement throu the elevator radio thing. "We are getting help. Dont kill each other in there. We will get you two out in about 3 hrs so please dont kill each other in there" it says. She stops crieing and looks at me with determination. "Thank you" she says at last with confidence. "You're welcome " I reply. Now we have to wait for the 3 hrs to be over. I sigh. This is going to be long.

Please comment and thank you for reading :) I try to do the next chapter in the next 1-3 days


	5. Elevator

Lucy's POV  
Me and Loke sat in front of Gildarts.  
" so what are you good at? Lucy I know you're handy with a knife. Do you two have magic?" Gildarts says. Loke pats my head. And I pout. "She doesn't but I do a little bit though" Loke says. "I see, if you see someone scared of you trieing to attack you use your keys as a bluff but not against a stronger oponent. Let me guess thats your magic token hmm?" Gildarts asks. And I nod. "Well then I suggest keep them out of sight. Loke your a fighter so you'll do well in self defense for now in the training area focus on what your not good at" he said. "Dont reveal your skills in there or the careers may see you as a threat and go after you" Gildarts finished. "Lucy is very good with a bow and arrow also a whip" Loke blurted out. "Loke!" I shouted angrily. "What? Its the truth!" Loke argued. "Really? Show that on your private sessions. Now listen in there I want you two to stay together at all times got it?No room for disscussion. You agreed to do as I said and you will get along. Now get out. Meet Mira at the elevatar at ten for training" he said. We nodded and exited the room. It was almost ten so without thinking I went to the elevator. I put on a cloak with a hood. Hopefully noone will question me. On the way there...I saw Pinky...  
We just stood there staring at each other. I blushed. What am I suppose to do?! Oh no I forgot to wait for Loke! Is Pinky going to attack me? What do I do?! We just stood there staring till I decided to say something.  
"Um h-hello" I stutter. I hate it when I do.  
"Hey" he replied.  
I blushed for some unknown reason.  
There was an awkward silence.  
When I chickened out.  
"Well see you later" I said walking into the training room with my heart beating fast. Why is my heart beating this fast?! And why is my face so red?!  
I didnt notice Gajeel picking on me for ignoring him till be was about to strike. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact that never came. Turns out Loke saved me. He pulled me away from Gajeel and said " You dare lay a finger on her and I'll make you pay"  
He dragged me away to the corner. "Why didnt you wait for me Lucy?" he asked. I looked down guiltily. "Im so sorry Loke its just I forgot and by the time I remembered I was already here. Im sorry" I said. He looked at me and sighed and patted my head. "Next time just be more careful k?" he said and I nodded. " what were you thinking about so deeply that you didnt notice Gajeel about to hit you?" Loke asked with concern,curiousity, and a slight smirk. I blushed. "Come on you cant fool me Lucy! Some of my fans have that face when they see me" he said. "...well I talked to Pinky for a bit and I dont know! I got this feeling Ive never gotten before. My heart was beating so fast. Do you know what it is Loke?" I ask and squeal when he looks like a zombie. "L-Loke are you ok?!" I ask. He looks at me and I shiver. He looks...like a corpse. "Im completely fine Lucy" he said with a creepy smile and gloomy aura. " I just recently discovered heartbreak and it is a terrible feeling" he said. "But I'll be fine. I love you Lucy so much that I am willing to let you go" he said letting out animated tears. "What's with the cheesy break up line?" I ask. He goes back to normal and laughs. "Lucy youre in love Im sorry that it had to be a tribute thou. Thats unfortunate" he said. I blushed 20 shades of red and he laughed. "Its that boy from 12 then?" he said. I nodded. "Then one day Im going to kill him" Loke said with a determined aura full of fire and revenge. "Uh Loke?" I asked. He went back to normal. "Sorry yes Lucy?"  
"We should really be training" I said. He nodded and followed me.

I spent most of the hour learning about knots and a few plants that are edible.  
When I saw Gajeel picking in poor Wendy.  
I was about to help her when I saw Pinky about to save her.  
"No!You'll get in trouble let me and Loke handle this" I said.  
He looked surprised and let me.  
When I confronted Gajeel it was like someone was there helping me.  
 ** _'Jump now to the left'_**  
Its that voice! My body is moving on its own!  
Wait I feel confident?  
I saw Gajeel begining to use magic and I felt my body tense up. Pinky grabbed my hand and dragged me to an elevator...and now here I am.  
I will not be weak and dependant so I forced myself to stop crieing and thanked him silently still in his arms.  
I couldnt let go or else Id fall so Im stuck.  
We just stood there quietly.  
Till Pinky spoke up.  
"That was dangerous Luigi. Are you always like that?" he asked.  
I thought about it then nodded.  
He sighed and we went back to awkward silence. My face was heated since I was still close to him.  
We are going to be stuck like this for 3 hours?!  
"Apparently" Pinky said which startled me.  
"Did I say that outloud?" I asked.  
He nodded.  
Even though I feel like I can trust him. I still have to be cautious so I'll pull up my front.  
"So your from 9?" he asked.  
I nodded.  
"Oh. I saw you at the reaping on television. I thought what you did was very brave. You sacrificed yourself so they wouldnt have to go? Your friends I mean" he said. I stoicly nodded. "I did it because I knew what would happen if I didnt" I say quietly. "What would have happened?" he asked.  
I sighed. Why was I telling him this? I thought about what Loke said and blushed. No way. I am so not in love with Pinky! I just met him today! Could it be love at first site? Is that why my heart is throbbing out of control?!  
I think about what Juvia said.  
(Flashback)  
"Hello Juvia" I greet with a smile.  
"Love rival!" she says.  
I groan.  
"No Juvia Im not your love rival. Im not interested in Gray like that" I say.  
"Liar" she glares as I sigh giving her a basket of stawberries.  
She thanks me as I sit.  
"Juvia how do you know you are in love? And if you are you do you know?" I ask.  
"Gray darling~~~" she says as she goes to lalaGrayDarling land.  
Then snaps out of it.  
"You get this feeling. Thats different. And when you do most deny it but you will know Lucy. Just make sure it isnt Gray or else! So when you do dont deny it Lucy be honest to yourself" she says.  
"I dont think I'll ever fall in love" I say.  
"Niether did I and now look at me" she says and I laugh.  
"I think its incredible how easy you can tell him" I laugh.  
"Maybe when you do you can take a note from Juvia and just tell him straight up" Melody joins in with a laugh.  
(End of flash back)  
Pinky waved a hand in front of me.  
"Yo! Luigi!" he said.  
"Its LUCY! Pinky!" I said.  
" My name is Natsu! And its not pink its SALMON!" he said.  
"Now your hair is a fish?" I ask.  
"Its the color shade" he said.  
"...so the shade is named after a fish?" I ask.  
"NO!" he said pouting.  
"Your so wierd Luigi" he said.  
"Its LUCY!" I exclaim. Me love this idiot?! No freakin way.  
"So tell me about yourself Lucy" he said with a grin.  
"Only if you tell me about you" I say. Ok I'll admit it. I have a crush on him. But I wont admit it unless he asks.  
Yea. Theres nothing wrong with a crush right?  
"Fine. Im from 12. Im a fire wizard. I have a childhood friend who is obsessed with me and came with me and my mentor is the devil" he said.  
I blinked.  
"Isnt your mentor Erza?" I ask.  
"Yep shes scary" he said shivering.  
"I think I met her once but I dont remember when exactly" I say.  
"Really? What about you?" I ask.  
"My name is Lucy Heartfilia. Im from 9. I have...im not supose to say this but...I have no magic power so I am no wizard or mage. I have a pretend guild and guildmark on my hand even so. I have a few best and childhood friends who mean the world to me" I say.  
"I dont get how you can live without magic it must suck" he said.  
"Its jot so bad but I still wish I had it but its ok" I say.  
"Tell me about your friends and I'll tell you about mine" he said.  
"..." I dont have to tell him but...  
Should I? Should I not?  
"How do I know you won't turn against me?" I ask sternly.  
"I could ask the same about you" he said smiling.  
How can he smile like that?  
"...Cana. She's an acholholic but she is a good friend. Juvia. Juvia sees me as her love rival because she has an obsession with my childhood and ...partner and best friend. Melody stays with Juvia and is 13. She's the one who was chosen at the reaping. Then there's Michelle who is my little sister. I promised to protect her and everyone. And then Loke who voulinteered to come with me. He is one of the best friends Ive ever had. He always helps me out...even thou he is a playboy. I had two friends who joined the games and never returned. Truthfully I had a small crush on one of them but he never there's the person I spent most of my time with he is my best friend and partner like I said earlier*my cheeks flush for some unknown reason* his name is Gray Fullbuster. He is kind,loyal and he is alway there for me *I smile* he always protects me as all my friends do but I guess you could say we spend time with each other more" I say thinking of my friends and then Gray whom I'll never see again which makes me sad. He is like older brother to me...yet...  
"You sound very fond of them all. Especially Gray you made a face like this" he said making a goofy lovestruck face. I blushed and smacked him. "No I didnt! Shut up!Gray and I are just friends! Why does everyone think otherwise?! It doesnt matter if we liked each other anyway! I'll never see him again! Or any of my friends!" I say with a stern voice jumping in the railing and holding myself up insead if him holding me. When I was with Gray... Hunting with him us having each other's back... I felt complete. He is so important to me. So are my friends. When I was with them I felt complete.  
Hunting with Gray seems so long ago. Yet it was only 2 days ago. It seems like some distant dream. I must admit I did at some point think about him as a love interest...but I thought we had a brother and sister relationship so I pushed the thought outside.  
I felt happieness when I was with Gray and everyone else. I thought we were family. Why am I questioning this now?!  
I remember Gray about to kiss me in the train. I should forget it all now but how can I? If I dont think about it now...will I think about it on my last breath?  
...Gray...  
Maybe I was imagining it?  
I feel a strong bond between us but I still dont know what that bond is.  
Back at the reaping day we almost kissed. What did that mean? How do I see Gray?  
I heard sighing and pushed the thought aside.  
"Im sorry Its just Gray is my friend and Im now wondering if we really were just that" I say.  
"...whatever its not like I care about this Gray person anyway" he said bitterly. Was it something I said?  
"Somehow I feel like you two if you met would get along since you are so alike" I said smiling at the thought.  
"How do you know what Im like?" he asked.  
I thought about it.  
"...both of you two...are...sometimes incredibley stupid..i dont know but I can tell youre like that" I said evenly.  
He gasps and an arrow went through his heart and he had a gloomy aura.  
"Uh Natsu?" I ask.  
"Erza said the same thing" he mumbled.  
I smiled in my head but kept a straight face. He suddenly came close and looked into my eyes. "You can trust me you know" he says. My eyes widen. I push him back. "Why should I?" I ask. "Because I trust you, I can tell your a good person." he said. And I chuckle curtly."If you trust anyone youre bound to be killed and betrayed Natsu" I say. "But you wont will you?" he said. "I cant answer that right now. I dont want to be a hypocrite. And I cant afford to put my trust in someone who I just met today" I say.  
He nods understanding and gives me space.  
"Would you join an aliance with me?" he asked.  
"... I dont know yet... My first thought is yes but I wont abandon Loke so for now its no until I think about it more" I said. "Ok I can understand that give me your answer in the games" he said. I nodded.  
We stayed silent for a bit. He suddenly grinned at me.  
"Why are you grinning?"I ask.  
"Because I want you to too" he said grining.  
I winded up smiling back and laughing.  
While I was laughing I almost slipped. No I did slip. I was about to hit the elevator door. Hard. When Natsu grabbed my hand and back into his arms again. I blushed lightly and smiled. "Well arent you my hero today?" I say. His cheeks turned pink and he cleared his throat and smiled. "Only to you Luigi" he said. "Its LUCY!" I yell smacking hin then almost slipping back again only this time I instintly hugged Natsu to keep myself fron falling. I sighed then noticed I was still hugging him and let go but with a grip of his hand this time. "Well arent you heavy?" he asked. "Excuse me?!" I yell. "Calm down Lucy It sounded like something my cat would say" he said. "Your cat?" I asked. "Yep his name Happy" he smiled. "Happy ...?Natsu ...?Im feeling diz...zy..." I say before letting go and passing out. The last thing I remember before I pass out is Natsu calling out my name.

...  
'Come on and play with us Lucy!' I hear a voice of a child yell.  
Me?

'When you wake up you wont remember any of this Lucy' I hear a voice say.  
'You wont remember creating me Heartfilia and you wont have your defiant side around so I offer a temporary replacement and someway of me checking up on you thou you wont know' another voice said.

I wake up find myself in Natsu's arms. I blink but dont move. Turns out Im already sitting up. "Natsu? What happened?" I ask.  
He looks like he's seen a ghost. "Lucy...do you know...? Nevermind. what happened was that you passed out for some reason then you...woke up" he says more like a question. I realize the elevator isn't tilted anymore and people barge through the door. I look at Natsu and he looks back. "Well see you later Lucy" he says quietly before he's taken to Lisanna and I am taken to Loke. "See you Natsu" I say before we separate.  
End of chapter

Please comment :)


	6. Private Sessions

Lucy's POV  
So that was awkward. Does that mean we are friends now? Loke mept on asking if I was hurt and Gildarts scolded me for picking a fight with a career. I don't care though. I got to spend my time with Natsu~ ? ﾟﾒﾕ? ﾟﾘﾁ.  
NO! BAD LUCY! Stop fangirling me!  
But Natsu is my crush so its alright right~?  
Ugh!IM SUCH AN IDOIT! Focus Lucy! First if all he is a tribute so you or him may have to fight to the death or die in the next few days. Second! What about Gray? Come on Lucy focus on winning and be positive! Stop being gloomy! Win for Gray and Michelle and all your friends! Don't fall in love with a boy you just met and focus on getting back your life! Try to ag least make you or Loke win! And organize your feelings for Gray: Is he just your best friend or is he more?GAH! *blushing hard* Of course he is more! But question is what kind of love is ours?  
Thats it my head is spinning. Come on Lucy stop thinking of Gray as boyfriend material for now! Gah!0/./0  
"Lucy why is your face all red?" Loke asked and I jumped.  
"L-Loke what are you doing here?!" I asked.  
"I sensed my princess in stress and came to check" he said.  
"Very amusing Loke" I mutter leading him to the door.  
Today we have our private sessions. This could mean alot in the games so we have to make it count!

Me and Loke head our separate ways. "Good luck" he whispers. "You too Loke" I whisper walking in the oposite direction. To my surprise Pinky is walking nearby. "Pinky?" I ask. "Its Natsu!" he pouts. "What are you doing here?" I ask. He scratches his head and smiles awkwardly. "Well I got separated from Lisanna and-" he starts but I cut him off. "Your lost" I say as he nods. I sigh. "Private sessions are starting soon. I was heading to mine. Head down that hallway. Loke should still be there and tell him I told you to go to him and he'll lead the way but you better hurry!" I say. He nods and smiles. He starts walking away. "Thxs Luce good luck! See you!" he say running were I came from. I smile and head off. Training session here I go.

"Lucy Hearfilia district 9" I say to the gamemakers.  
They barely aknowledge me. I grab a bow and arrow. I let the arrow fly. I missed. They laugh and start talking and eating. Not paying attention to little ole me. I grab another arrow. I understand. This arrow and bow have a different weight. Thats why it flew out if proportion. I look at the target and with precision I let it fly. It land right at the heart. I mentally cheer but then notice they didnt care. They dont care do they? They should know to never anger Lucy Heartfilia!Capital or no they will pay hehe! I grab an arrow and wind it back then let it fly. It land at the mouth of the roasted pig they are currently eating which currently holds an apple.  
Suddenely it got very silent. I bow. "Thank you for your consideration" I say walking out. And of course Mira scolded me. Gildarts just laughed and was proud. Same with Loke.  
The time of the scores finally came and what I didnt expect was to come. I expected them to hate me and put a low number. But instead I got an...11.

Please comment :)


	7. Interview

**_Lucy's POV_**  
Today is interview day. After today we go into the arena.  
Mira is trying to get me to smile. It's not working. "Mira how can I smile? Those people aren't my friends!They're betting on how long I'll live!" I exclaim. "Well try to pretend!"She says with a smile. "See? I'm smiling even thought your aggravating me"  
"Yes it feels _very_ convincing. I'm going to eat" I say kicking off my heels and stomping down to the dining room. Loke and Gildarts are in pretty good moods,so I'm thinking the content session should be an improvement over the morning. I couldn't be more wrong. After lunch Gildarts takes me to the sitting room,directs me to the couch, and then just frowns at me for a while.  
"What?" I finally ask.  
"I'm trying to figure out what to do with you" he says. "How we're going to present you. Are you going to be charming?Aloof?Fierce?So far, you're shining like a star. You volunteered to save your sister and you friends. Eve made you look unforgettable. You've got the top training score. People are intrigued, but noone knows who you are. The impression you make tonight will decide exactly what I can get in terms of sponsors" says Gildarts.  
Having watched the tribute interviews al;l my life I know he is telling the truth. Depending on the interview determines if you gain favor.  
"What's Loke's approach?" I ask.  
"Playboy and comical" says Gildarts, I sweatdrop he's the same.  
"Whereas when you open your mouth you come across more sullen and hostile" he adds.  
"I do not!" I argue.  
"Please. I don't know where you pulled that cheery way girl on the chariot from but I haven''t seen her since" he says.  
"And you've given me so many reasons to be cheery" I say sarcasically.  
"But you don't have to please me. I'm not going to sponser you the crowd is. So pretend I'm the audience. Delight me" Gildarts says.  
"Fine!" I snarl.  
Turned out horrible but how can I be nce when I'm angry?  
"Ok we have to find another angle you're to hostile. Let's try your past."he says.  
"I don't want to! They're already taking my future !I don't want them to have my past" I reply.  
"Then lie! Make something up!" he says  
"I'm not good at lying" I say.  
"Well you'd better learn fast, you've got as much charm as a dead slug Lucy" Gildarts says.  
Ouch. That hurts. I have alot of pride in my personality and looks, So that stung. Gildarts must have known he was too harsh because his voice softens. "Here's an idea. Try acting humble"  
A few hours later...  
I can't do anything I'm told to do."I GIVE UP. Just answer the questions and try not to let the audience see hoe openly you despise them" he says.

Eve dresses me in a beautiful dress. "Thank you Eve"I say. "Twirl for me" he says. I spin in a circle. Wow. It looks flames that are freezing to ice.  
"So all ready?" he asks.  
"I'm awful. Gildarts called me a dead slug. No matter what we tried. I couldn't do it,I just can't be one of those people he wants me to be" I say.  
He thinks for a moment. "Why don't you be yourself Lucy?" a voice says. My eyes widen. Eve panicks and looks at me. I stare starstruck. "H-Hibiki?" I stutter. "Hey Lucy. I was going to appear sooner but I didn't know how you'd react so I asked Eve to take my place in coming here" he says. Hibiki. He is here. With me. "I'm sorry Lucy. But it was Hibiki who made the dresses not me" Eve says guiltly. "I only worked on the effects."  
"Hibiki why...?Why didn't you come back?" I ask on the verge of tears. "Lucy...now isn't the time. I'm sorry I'll explain later but I'm here for you. I want you to be the Lucy I have always known. Be yourself" he says.  
"Myself?That's not good, either Gildarts says I'm sullen and hostile" I say.  
"Well you are...around Gildarts" he says with a grin. "I don't find you so. Niether does Eve and the prep team. We adore you. You even won over the Gamemakers. And as for the citizens of the capital,well, they can't stop talking about you Noone can help but admire your spirit" he says.  
I feel a new hope. My spirit. Hibiki takes my hands. "When you answer the questions pretend you're talking to your best is you're best friend Lucy?" he asks. "Gray" I say instantly. He smiles. "But Gray knows almost everything so I never tell him" I say. "What about me?Or Lyon? Eve? All you're friends at home. Pretend you're talking to me 'll be able to look right at meor Eve at the main platform. Find us and anser as honestly as possible" He says. "Even if it's horrible?" I ask. "Especially if what you think is horrible" he laughs. I smile. He is still the same Hibiki.

It went surprisingly well. The crowd loved me. I sigh. I'm all clear. I look at the screen and see Natsu. So it's his turn?  
 _"So Natsu what's your faorite thing about the capitol?" Jason asks.  
"The food" he answers. Everyone laughs._

I find myself smiling as well.

 _"So Natsu is there a special girl in your heart?" Jason asks.  
"Yes there is " he says.  
"Well if you win the Hunger Games I'm sure you'll get the girl" he laughs.  
"Actually that's won't work in my case" Natsu says.  
"Why is that?" he asks.  
"Because she came here with me" Natsu replies._  
My heart stops  
 _"And I doubt she feels the same way" he adds.  
Jason sweatdrops. The screen shows Lisanna at the moment.  
"I highly doubt that" he says looking at the happy Lisanna.  
"It's L-" he is about to say but is cut off saying time is up._

Of course he was going to say Lisanna who am I joking? Why am I so sad? I hate this. I run to my room.  
Loke onscreen was my childhood fiend as always and asks me out all the time and random girls that is normal. But with Nat-Stop Lucy! Concentrate on the games tommaorrow.  
I hear a knock and see Loke he gives me some devastating knews along with Gildarts. We are allies with district 12 and our jobs are the following: Loke has to pretend to be in love with me. (Which is easy for him apparently) And I have to only see him as childhood friend.(Easy and true).Same with Natsu and Lisanna. Only that Natsu only sees her as a childhood friend and is supose to act in love with me. Same with me.  
Apparently we are going to use the elevator event to our spread it around the capital.  
And that will get us 4 both now makes sense. Lisanna and Lokes knew. Did Natsu Know?They leave and I can no longer sleep. I go at the balcony.  
I look at the city.  
"Hey" I hear.  
I turn to see Natsu from the othe balcony a force field keeping us apart.  
"Hey" I respond.  
"Nice night" He starts. I nod.  
After some silence and small talk I ask.  
"Was what you said in the interview true?" I ask.  
He looks at me and nods.  
"There is someone I love although I'm sure she doesn't feel the same" He says.  
"She looked happy when you said it. I'm sure Lisanna likes you Natsu" I say.  
He looks at me confused. "I wan't going to say Lisanna. I love Lisanna but not that way"  
I feel relief for some reason and smile.  
"I feel the same about Loke thou he already knows that and never stops trieing" I smile.  
Natsu laughs.  
"Same with Lisanna" he says.  
He looks at me suddenly serious.  
"I wish I could show them a way that we aren't just part of thier stupid games. That they don't own me. If I'm gonna die. I wanna still be me." He says.  
"I just can't afford to think like that" I say.  
"Are you in love with Gray?" he asks because of my interview.  
I blush. "I don't know" I say. He nods. "In the arena we have to act in love Natsu" I say. He nods saying that it shouldn't be a problem. Eventually we go to our rooms.  
"Good night" He says.  
"Goodnight Natsu" I respond and fall asleep in my bed.

Please comment. Comments encourage me :)  
Anyway I'll do the next chapter soon;)  
Bye bye my dear readers~;)  
Thank you so much for reading this bye for now~

Most of my stories are on quotev. The next 6 or 7 chapters are there so please check it out:)


	8. Interview Natsu's POV

Natsu's POV"

Jenny my stylist just finshed my costume. My job is to act funny and not get mad at the crowd. I look up at the screen and see Lucy. She looked beautiful...wait...what? Natsu what the hell was that?! "Yeah Natsu what was that? I didn't think you knew the word beautiful. And you know Lucy? " Lisanna asked and I waved a finger at her. "WHA-?!I'M SMART!I AM!" I argued with her. "I never said you weren't but you don't have a large vocabulary Natsu" Lisanna said. "Lisanna!" I say heartbrokenly. She laughs. "I don't mind if you love her Natsu. As long as I meet her first. But I wish you both weren't in the games. If you two want to get together you don't have long. If only...there wasn't any games..."Lisanna said sadly. "Then maybe I could be happy for you...There can only be one victor Natsu and I want you to go home" She said. I snapped. How can she say that?! "Lisanna Don't say that!I'll find a way somehow to make us...no most us go home!"I say. She smiles sadly. "Mira is with Lucy's team you know" Lisanna said. I nodded since I saw her but didn't say anything. I look up again and see Lucy again.

"So Lucy, the crowd is deeply touched that you volinteered to save your sister and friends. Can you tell us how you feel about that?Your sister I mean." Jason said.

"...I love her and all my friends which is why I'll try my best for them" she says.

I smile. You will survive Luce I'll make sure of it.

"So Lucy do you have a special someone back at home?" Jason asks.

My heart sinks. Why is that?

She laughs. "I have alot of people who are dear to me Jason."

Jason laughs too. "I mean do you have a romance interest Lucy?"Jason asks.

"...I don't know yet? I mean I have alot of guy friends but that doesn't necesarly make them love interests does it?" she asks.

"Aww isn't she the cutest guys?" Jason asks the crowd

"Hmm how about this: who do you consider your best male friends? How about that?" Jason asks.

"Gray,Loke, and Natsu and Eve even though I haven't known them long and maybe still Lyon and Hibiki?" she says.

I smile. At least she mentioned me. Maybe she was acting so she wouldn't have to answer.

"Ok what's that mark on your hand Lucy we are dying to know" Jason says.

"Oh it's my guild mark" she says.

"GUILD?!"Everyone asks.

"Yea. Though the guild isn't official. It's just a pretend guild me and friends started hoping to turn it to reality one day. We call it Fairy Tail. It's just something we did for fun at home you know? Even though I'm not a wizard they said since it was my idea I have a right to join. Speaking of guilds and magic watch this" Lucy says spinning around as flames and ice consumed her dress. It was incredible.

"Awesome Lucy. Well that's all for time" Jason said.

Next is Loke huh?

"So you and Lucy are from the same district and she consider you a close male friend how does that make you feel Loke?" Jason asks.

"I'm glad I got this close to her but I wish I was her soulmate we are just ment to be how can she not see that?"Loke said.

The audience laughed.

"So you have a thing for miss Heartfilia?" Jason asked.

"Ever since we were kids but she rejected me everyyime"Loke says.

The audience 'Awwwed'.

"She probably has feeling for Gray" Loke says.

"Why is that?"Jason says.

"Because they are always together they are best friends and maybe Lucy doesn't like him that way but Gray for sure does" Loke says.

"Ah I see"Jason says.

"Or maybe she likes Hibiki?Or you know that pink haired guy-"

"ITS SALMON!" I shout.

"-salmon haired guy, because she kept saying she can't get him off of her mind. Did you know they were stuck on an elevator for 3 hrs ? The horror! My poor Lucy!"Loke says dramatically.

"It's easy to tell who likes her it's another story to tell who she likes" Loke explains.

Jason nods and the crowd laughs.

"So Loke what do you plan to do in the arena?" Jason says.

"Protect Lucy no matter what. That's why I volinteered. I don't care if Lucy doesn't love me back she is still my childhood friend. And someone I have to protect."Loke says. the crowd argued and started shouting at President Hades.

"Time is up" Jason says.

...(later)

It's my turn.

I'm doing fine. But now...should I say the truth? I've never been one to lie and maybe she won't feel the same way but Loke said he loved her no matter what. And... so do I.

"It's L-" I started but was cut off.

Later I saw Lucy. She looked distant and we talked for a bit. I didn't tell her but at the elevator. When she woke up she...

(flashback)

"Lucy!Hey you ok?" I asked. She opened her eyes and cupped my face. I blushed lightly. "Uh Lucy?" I asked. "I never thought I'd see you again Pinky It's nice to see you. Take care of this body of mine would you? "she said. I blush and am confused. "Lucy? Your acting wierd." I say. "Aw Natsu doesn't remember me~? I'm Ashley" she smirked. "A-Ashley?" I stutter. "So you do remember me. Anyway I'm glad I saw you again. You and Dragion take care. If you survive long enough to meet me I'll answer your questions now Hearfilia is waking up. Take care" she said before passing out. Then Lucy woke up and asked what happened.

(End of flash back)

Maybe a split personality? I don't know but I'll have to watch out. Tommarrow is arena day. Good Luck Loke, Lisanna, Me and...Lucy.

...

Please comment:)


	9. Arena Day 1 : Cornacopia

Lucy's POV

Today I go into the arena. I'm nervous. Once I enter I may never leave. Nothing will be the same again.

I speak to Gildarts and Mirajane one last time.

"Head for a place with water." he say. "I will" I say. "S-stay alive ok?!" he says hugging me. I hug him back. "I'll do my best"

After that Mira gives me a hug. "Lucy. Be careful and stay safe."she says trembling. "I will" I say. "I can't say for sure but please treat Lisanna as you would a friend. She is of my district too. Same with Natsu" she says. I nod. "And Lucy...don't lose hope...Ashley" she says the last part quietly. "Good luck star on frozen flames"she says leaving. I'm confused but regardless I leave with Loke. "See you in the arena Lucy"Loke says.

"Look for me"

"I will" I respond.

I enter the plane and holding my keys tightly.

...

Ok here I go.

Eve and Hibiki enter the room. They hand me a jacket and help me put it on.

"You can win this we believe in you Lucy" Eve says.

"Yes Lucy we believe in you" Hibiki says.

I look away. He forces me to look at him and gives me a hug and kisses my forehead.

"I know I don't deserve forgivness for abandoning you and the others but know I had my reason same with Lyon. We still care about you Lucy" Hibiki says. I'm on the verge of tears but I shall not cry. I nod. and say thank you. The announcements state I must be going to the elevator now.I

"Goodbye Hibiki, Eve I want you two to know that you two are my friends and I hope we meet again" I say leaving towards the elevator. Before it goes up I see Hibiki and Eve smile and wish me good luck.

"Good luck star/girl on frozen fire" Eve says.

"Good luck Lucy" Hibiki says.

I shouldn't have looked back.

I really shouldn't have. Now I feel like crying. I wipe my tears away and smile and wave. He smiles wider and waves.

I am now in the arena.

The announcer starts the countdown.

Where is Natsu?! Loke?! Where are they?! Oh no! Only 20 seconds left! I must find a weapon,backpack and get out of here!

Gildarts says its going to be a bloodbath! I'll look for Loke later.

I hope he will be fine.

Ok so backpack to my left. 5 feet next to it is an bow and arrow. 6 feet after that is a whip. Next to that are knives. Which to I go for? Ugh the nearest one!

1o...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...0

I run for the back pack. I quickly grab it without delay. Some tries to steal it off me apparently that person got the knives. I am between the whip and the bow and arrow.

People are already starting to attack. Magic and everything while I am defenseless. Apparently her name is Kinnana. Oh no she going to attack again. I go for the bow and arrow only to see the girl named Angel beat me to it. "Oh a celestial wizard? I thought you didn't have any magical powers. Drop the keys and I'll give you the bow and arrow. I am a celestial wizard and I am more likely to win with your keys so hand them over sweety" she says.

I run for the whip and get it. Kinana shoots for my heart but it end up on my backpack instead. I grab the knife and run into the forest. Angel is trieing to shoot me with arrows but I somehow get away. I hear laughing.

Something grabs my foot and pulls me up. Good thing I'm in hunter's clothing. These clothes are comfortable same with the boots. Hibiki and Eve designed it. Fire and water proof. I have light clothing under this and heavy clothing over it so I should be fine with any attack for a bit. Anyway I am now face to face with a smirking Gajeel. And I'm afraid. "Where do you think you're going bunny girl?" Gajeel asks.

I need to snap out of it. Ugh. It hurts. He is squeezing the blood out of my leg. I need to grab my whip and fight back. Quickly I grab it and attack him with it. He didn't expect that and takes a direct hit. What's even more strange is that it expands. I'm concerned now. Why didn't Kinana grab it? Did she think it was a regular cylinder? As if reading my thoughts Gajeel explains. "Only celestial wizards can use the river of the stars. But I thought you didn't have magic. Maybe you are one and didn't know? But how can you not know you are a wizard? Maybe dumb luck. Gihi whatever bunny girl your dead meat" he says. Iron appears from underground and attacks me. But I jump up last minute. But Gajeel extends his arms into iron and attacks my stomache with it crushing me. The pain is unbearable. I almost scream but don't want him to see me weak. So I don't cry or shout.

He hits me again and again. Am I going to die like this? Without Loke finding me? Or Natsu? No I...*Remembers Michelle and Gray then the rest of her friends...* I WILL LIVE FOR THEM! He is about to hit me again but this time I stop it with my hand and almost scream out.

"I won't..."I start. He looks at me surprised and amused. I look him in the eyes with determination. "I won't die here Gajeel, so you might as well give up"I say. He laughs and hits me in the stomach with his extendable iron hand again. "You're all talk and no action blondie"he says. "I'm not afraid of you" I continue. He hits me again. "Not afraid eh? You sure?" he says. I chuckle darkly. "I'm positive" I say. I feel an unknown energy energize me. He looks at me surprised all of a sudden. "Hey bunny girl you're glowing." He says. I look at myself and see that I am.

"W-what is this?" I ask. I suddenly feel powerful. I punch his iron. It leaves a dent. He cries out in pain. "You little-"he starts but everything suddenely goes black.

What's wrong with me?! He can kill me now! Come on me wake up! Wake up...wake...up...w..e...p...w..ake...up...k...p...

I black out.

When I wake up I see Lisanna. Natsu's fellow district member.

"Oh good you're awake" she says.

"Hello, what happened? Where are we?" I say.

"We are somewhere in the arena and I don't know myself. You see a girl with blue hair wasabout to save us...Levy I think was her name. She used solid script magic and was about to help us fight back when you used your magic to make Gajeel and Angel who were chasing me and her retreat. Thank you so much! But after that you passed out. Levy got some medicine for you and said she had to get going so I was stuck with you. Not that I'm complaining" she said with a smile. I smile back but then frown. "Magic? I'm not a mage/wizard" I say. She frowns too. "Are you sure? Because I'm pretty sure that was magic" she said. "I didn't know I used magic, I just remember blacking out after Gajeel was about to attack me" I say confused. She thinks about it for a bit. "Maybe you don't know how to control it?" she asks. "Maybe" I say. Then we are left in silence. Suddenly Lisanna speaks up. "Um Lucy you aren't going to...uh kill me right?" she asks shyly. "Of course not Lisanna you helped heal me after all" I say with a smile. She brightens up. "Well here are your whip and knife and backpack. Does this make us allies?" she asks. I nod smiling. "At least I'm not alone anymore. I don't know where Natsu is and you seem nice. Natsu talks about you all the time" she says. I blush slightly. She frowns a bit. Then laughs. "You like Natsu then?" she laughs. I blush redder and look away not answering. "Haha you're so cute Lucy. It's ok if you like him. I love him too as a childhood friend though, I just act otherwise to tease him. So I understand. I just need him to be happy I don't just like him he is my childhood friend so now that I've met you I wouldn't mind if you two got together. It's a shame thou. I wish we could have met sooner and things were different. If only we weren't in different districts..." she says trailing off. I hold her shoulder for comfort. She smiles and says thanks. "Here I found this at the Cornacopia. I have no use for it but since you are collecting keys you can have them"she says handing me two silver keys. "Thank you Lisanna" I say. "No problem" she winks then her stomach growls. "Guess I'm hungry" she laughs. "We'd better go hunting" I say automatically. She gives me a weird look. "I don't really know how to hunt and don't like eating animals. You see I'm a take over mage so I transform into the animals you eat..."she says. "Well what are you going to eat here then?" I ask. She thinks for awhile and gives in. "Fine we'll hunt but I won't say I like what I'm eating" she pouts I laugh. "Ok. Since you don't like killing animals why don't you look away while I do the work? Or else I'm pretty sure you'll be sick" I say. "You sure?" she asks. I nod as she looks away behind me. "Lisanna best to stay back so you don't scare the animals away or have me accidently hurt you" I say. She nods and waits by a log. "If something happens shout and I will come running k?" I say as she nods and I begin my hunt.

(end of chapter)

...

Please comment:)

Comments give me modavation so please comment:)

And Im sorry for not updating sooner its just i copy and paste this from my quotev account and the format turned out all wrong so I erased those chapters and now im updating again. You guys should check out my quotev it has most of my stories :)


	10. Chapter 10: Arena Day 2: Lisanna

Lisanna's POV

Lucy huh? She's nicer than I gave her credit for. I can see why Natsu likes her(even though he doesn't admit it:). She is strong, determined, and caring. I'm glad Natsu fell for her. At some point I may have had feelings for him but they are gone now. I just like to tease him.

I just feel sad that we all may die one of these days. If only we had met differently I believe we may have all been friends.

She has really strong magic even though she doesn't remember using it. I wonder why though. I've never heard of something like this.

Does she unconiously let it out and doesn't know?

(Flashback)

I must keep running or I'll die! Where is she?And where is Natsu? I end up bumping into Levy Mcgarden of district 7. Quickly I activate my magic.

"Animal Soul:Cat!" I yell. She puts her hands up. "We are both running from someone, let's help each other" she says using her magic to distract Angel who was chasing me. Then we run for it.

A few moments later we hear a scream. It's Lucy! The girl Natsu has been crushing on! Well if I don't save her Natsu will kill me, besides she seems like a nice girl, all three of us can form an alliance. Levy is already on it. She was about to use her magic to save Lucy when we hear her talking in a trance-like state.

"I summon thee power of the gate of diametrically opposed,adverse and reversed: Include to exclude. Dimming to shining. weak to strong. Light to darkness. The one that is now two I summon our power and becken you to my call now open!: Gate of the Contrary!" Lucy shouted as the sky turned dark. Her opponent Gajeel from Levy's district was shot by a beam of light that seemed to hurt him since he retracted his metal arm that looked like it was burned. Two more lights were shot. They hit Angel and Kinana. They screamed and all three of them retreated. She looked at us with lifeless eyes. "Are you two enemies?" she asked. "N-No we were coming to help you...Lucy was it?" Levy said hugging looked surprised to see me though. "Yes...that's my name. I can tell you two are telling the truth so I'll stop now...it was good seeing you again and if we remember we would think so too" she said as the sky turned back to normal. She fell to the floor and collasped. What was...?

(end of flashback)

Lucy was incredible but why can't she remember anything? Hmm...

Lucy sure is taking her time I wonder if she's in trouble. Maybe I should go look for her.

I hear a sound and turn around instinctly use my magic in an animal soul.

It's...

LUCY?!

"Lucy!You scared me I thought it was another tribute!" I complain.

She laughs. "Sorry. I'm back~" she smiles and I smile back.

I slap my neck. Then arm and leg. Lucy just stares at me confused by my actions. "Mosquitoes" I say and she nods. "We should move somewhere else. Somewhere near a stream so we can have something to drink. It's warm here lets go somewhere cooler with more shade" she says I nod and follow her. "Lucy you seem to know alot about the forest and how to hunt" I smile. She gives me a look that I take as 'I wanna tell you but...'. "Gamemakers are watching" she says. I nod understanding. She probably hunted illegally which is what I think kinda brave and cool how did she get away with it? We have a forest at twelve. Me and Natsu and...someone else I can't remember neither can Natsu hanged out in the forest. One day she just never came back.

"It's getting dark we' better cook this fast before it gets too dark then we'll be targets"she says.

I nod and help gather wood. We make a small fire and leave the meat out to cook. I look at Lucy as she takes a knife out and cleans it. She then looks at me. Her eyes widen as she gets something from her bag. She hands a plastic bag toward me. "Here, I found these in the forest. I checked and they aren't poisonous. It's not much but..."she starts as I give her a hug. "Thank you" I say. She smiles. "You're welcome"

For all I know she could be lying and these are poisonious but...I don't care. I chunk them down. "They're delicious~"I say. The sweet taste burning down my throat was incredible. I hand some to her. "Try some Lucy" I say. "Um no thank you Li-" she starts but I interrupt. "Come on Lucy" I insist. She sighs and starts chewing some and swallow. "They're good" she smiles.

We then eat the meat. Gross. I wonder what animal that was. "Lucy how can you hunt animals?" I say wrinkling my nose in disgust.

She thinks for a bit.

"I don't like it but if it's to survive then I will kill even if I don't like killing I like hunting it makes me feel...alive"she explains.

"What's you're district like?" I ask.

"It's poor. And starving. Many die of starvation"she says.

"oh...ours is like that too. Only it was worse with Mira gone"I say.

"Mira? Oh she's from your district right?" she asks.

"Yep. She's my sister" I say.

"You're sister?!"She exclaims I nod. We keep walking away from all the other tributes. We climb and secure ourselves in a tree and fall asleep together. It's been a long time since I've had this good of a rest. I almost forget that we are in the arena. Thank you. Lucy.

I wake up to the scent of smoke. I open my eyes and gasp in horror. There is a forest fire.

(end of chapter)

...

Please comment :)

I don't hate Lisanna just NaLi so yea XD.

OK maybe sometimes I hate her but not all the time.

Anyway she will not be an enemy in this story

I prefer them friends. But hopefully Lisanna doesn't like Natsu. Anyway please comment:)


	11. The Fire that Destroyed

Lisanna's POV

I have to wake up Lucy!

Or you can just leave her there and run for yourself with her supplies.

What?! I can never do that! Lucy is my friend! Where did that thought come from?!

"Lucy! Wake up!" I shout in her ear. She jolts but wakes up.

"Lisanna! W-wha-"she starts but I cut her off.

"Lucy there is a forest fire we have to get out of here" I say.

She looks horrified but then quickly nods untieing us from the tree and quickly packing our things.

"Come on we have to hurray before it reaches this tree!" I say.

"Yes just a second!" she says .

We jump off the tree and head for a run. The gamemakers are trieing to use this fire to kill us. How do I know? They keep shooting fire at us. We keep running but I slip. I am sent tumbling down a hill.

"LISANNA!" She shouts. Coming after me.

"Lucy..." I mumble then see a fire ball coming straight towards her.

"Look out!" I shout. And from there everything went in slow motion. Lucy didn't react in time since she was trieing to get to me and took a direct hit. "LUCY!" I shout trieing to get up and catch her since she was sent flieing. I think I sprained my ankle but that doesn't matter I have to save Lucy! With and effort I break her fall. She gasps for air. Shouldn't I be the one doing that? Oh right she took a direct hit!

"Lisanna take my things and run. I would only slow you down. Take them and run!" she said. I couldn't believe my ears.

"NO! We are getting out together!" I object.

"Lisanna go!" she said.

"No! I won't leave you here!" I shouted.

"I'll catch up!" she said.

"Promise?" I ask.

"Promise" she responds.

I sigh and take the stuff but before I leave I point to her determinedly.

"DIE AND I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! YOU HEAR ME LUCY?!" I shout.

She gives me a small smile.

"I hear you" she says as she gives me a thumbs up and a symbol with her hand. I see her guildmark and wind up thinking about it as I run. Fairy Tail. I feel like I know that mark. That symbol means...I'll be looking over you no matter how far you are even if you don't see me I'm here supporting you. How did I know that? Well whatever fireball at two o clock. I narrowly dodge and keep running. I feel pain in my shoulder and legs. Must be from the fall. But I have to keep running! My shoulder burns. It hurts so much.

I see a stream and head towards it. Then on the other side I spot Kinnana. She looks at me and smirks.

"Guys I found the blondie's ally" she says as her group closes in. I'm scared. I won't be able to win agains all of them!

I have to stay alive till Lucy gets here!

"Animal Soul: Bird!" I say as I try to fly away. That's when Angel starts laughing and shoots me with an arrow. I narrowly dodge but the arrow ends up shooting my arm. Now its bleeding. It hurts.

I have to take the arrow out. But not right now or else I'll start bleeding more.

That guy with piercings...Gajeel laughs and starts to kick me around. My vision gets blurry as my body starts to go numb.

At the corner of my eye I see a limping blonde. Lucy.

She looks shocked and traumatized.

"Look who decided to come hehe blondie" Gajeel said momentarily forgetting about me.

She just stood there with wide eyes and mouth. "Li...Lisanna..." she said quietly.

Tears of happinenes and sadness take over my face. Lucy came for me. "Lucy...you came...thank you...you...have...to leave...take..the supplies and go" I say. Her bangs cover her eyes. Gajeel starts heading over to Lucy.

"Don't hurt her!" I shout.

"So you came to save you're friend? Pathetic blondie" he says as he uses his iron arm to punch and hit her. She could get a concussion if it hits her head. Lucy stops it with her hand. "Y-you...hurt my friend. Now you will pay" she said like the voice when I saw her in the forest.

She later then looks like she's seen a ghost. "H-hibiki?" she mutters.

Hibiki?

I don't see anyone.

Anyway her expression changes to anger at Gajeel and the rest of his group. "You all will pay!" she shouts. "Really who is gonna make us?" Gajeel sneers grabbing Lucy by the collar. "I will"she says grabbing the hand on her collar and holding it hard. She is slightly glowing. Gajeel looks like it actually hurts. "I summon thee gate of the stars. I ask you lend me thy power. O stars far and wide. I open gate of the River of the Zodiacs!" she shouts as the sky turns darker than it already is and tiny light hit Gajeel and the rest. They scream in pain. The lights change colors and cover the sky. I cry tears of happiness. It's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

I look over to where the stars struck and see nothing but ash marks on the ground. "T-they got away. But not unscared" she said.

"Thank you for saving me Lucy" I say. I can't move though my body is numb. Lucy looks over to me and her eyes widen. "Lisanna! Omgosh! You're gonna be ok! Ahh! Do you have any first aid? Ah!" she shouts looking through my bag. It reminds me of...I see. I remember my past now. I give a small smile and tears of happieness. "You haven't changed Lucy..." I say. Funny when me and Natsu were playing in the forest I ended up getting myself hurt and Lucy found me.

"Omygosh!You're gonna be ok!Ahh! Do you have any first aid! Ah!" she shouted.

"What do you mean Lisanna?" she asks.

"I mean that you and I have met before though you probably don't remember it. I'm sure. Ashley. You and Lucy will be whole again. You too are the same. None of you two are fake"I say.

"Lisanna? What do you mean? Mira called me that too but what is Ashley?" she asks.

"Y-you'll find out someday when the time is right" I say. My vision is getting blurry. I'm losing a lot more blood than I had thought.

My nose inhaled the smell of smoke.

"Lucy we have to leave now!" I say.

"Sure come on Lisanna"she says trieing to help me up. We limply tried to leave the forest and suddenly we are cornered by fire.

I cough smoke filling my lungs and vision. Same with Lucy. Suddenly without warning a fireball strike me down.

I know I won't be able to survive this.

Tears leave my eyes.

"Lucy. Thank you for being my friend. Take my things and leave k?I won't be able to survive and you know it" I say.

"What?! No Lisanna! We are getting out together remember?!" she says.

Tears leave my eyes.

"It's ok...all living things eventually die, it's unavoidable but as long as you remember it will live on in your heart forever, so will you remember me Lucy?" I ask as my vision gets blurryier. She is crieing I can tell.

"*SOB* Yes! I will" she says.

"Thank you Lucy. Can you do me a favor?" I ask.

"W-what is it?" she asks.

"Survive the games and tell Natsu and Mira and Elfman I'm sorry and goodbye. That I love them they are my family" I say.

"Y-yes!" she says sobbing.

"Thank you. Lucy. You'd better get out of here or you'll die too" I say.

"No!I'm staying with you!" she says. I smile lightly as my vision goes black I let out my last tears and smile. Good luck. Lucy.

Natsu. I'm sorry Mira. And Elfman. Goodbye everyone. Were my lost thoughts before the world disappeared.

(elsewhere)

"LISANNA!" Cried two siblings as one cursed the gamemakers while the other didn't want the other to get punished so tried to calm her down.

(Back to Lucy)

Lucy's Pov

I hear a cannon.I haven't heard one till now cause I probably haven't been paying attention.

.I carry her body and the supplies away from the fire. Another fireball is shot at me I don't even dodge. I protect Lisanna and get out of the fire. It was hard but I did it.

This is ridiculous Lucy she is DEAD!YOU HEAR ME LUCY?!LISANNA IS DEAD!ACCEPT IT!YOU HAVE A PROMISE TO KEEP AND YOU'RE NOT GOING TO KEEP IT BY CARRYING HER REMAINS!SHE IS NOT COMING BACK YOU HEAR?!

A voice in my head said as I started to breakdown. I layed her down gently and cover her with flowers. I did my district symbol with my hand before I left. I need to leave before I come back and breakdown.

...

(Please comment)

And please tell me who you would prefer to survive. Wendy? Levy? Or Lisanna? Like I said I'm just curious. Anyway see you all in the next chapter.;)

Please comment on what you all think of this story so far. I don't think this chapter was very good so sorry if that's what you think. I don't know but I didn't like how this chapter turned out. Anyway please comment :)


	12. Author's note2

um hey guys. Just a favor. can u guys not use the cover pic for fairy tail x the hunger games? It's just that I made it. Well not the pictures in it,those belong to the artists but the way they're placed there. Just a favor plwease ~?

Or at least tell me first or give me credit. Please?

PS: Sorry I know I'm being a little selfish and childish here... SORRY! T.T Anyway:

Hey guys~ ~ Anyway I want to do a black butler story but I don't have any ideas

I mean I'm already doing one but it's not just black butler it's another crossover-_-

Any ideas? If you have any ideas please let me know

Anyway that is all. See you all on the next chapter~ ^-^


	13. It Burns

Lucy's POV

I cried for hours But crieing won't do anything Lucy!You have to move on!For Lisanna! I keep running blindly. Pain everywhere since I still haven't tended my wounds.

"Can I be a member of your guild?"

I remember her asking yesterday although it seems like such a long time ago.

*Flashback*

"I heard you were in a guild Lucy" Lisanna said.

"Yeah but it wasn't an official guild" I say.

"Was it a dark guild?" she asks.

"No!No!No! We went on pretend missions by helping out the people of our district for rewards. We were hoping to make it into a real guild someday We call it Fairy Tail. A girl we met when we were little came up with the idea her name was Mavis Vermillion" I say.

"O really? Where is she now?" Lisanna asks.

"Hmm don't know. But she was like the founding master in a way. Anyway here is our guild mark symbol" I say showing her my hand.

She smiles. "Could I be considered part of your guild too?" she asks. I blink then smile. "Sure Lisanna!You may not have your guildmark yet but you are a member of Fairy Tail!" I say.

*end of Flashback*

Come on Lucy you-don't cry!These are the Hunger Games! You or your friends are gonna die! So move now-

I run into someone and land on my butt.

In my state right now this person could totally kill me.

I brace myself for an upcoming attack that never came.

I blink and look up to see-

"Lucy?" the person asks.

I run up and hug the most precious person right now in the arena to me. Loke.

"Where were you?! I was worried!I couldn't find you at the Cornacopia! Thank God your ok" I say in tears of happiness. Again, I haven't tended my wounds at all. I cringe and fall. Loke catches me. He sees my burns and wounds. And gasps. My face is probably full of ash. Probably smell like it too. I'm thirsty too dammit. "Lucy what happened?!" he asks guiltily. Ugg the Hunger Games happened. "Got hurt." I say vaguely.

"Lucy what happened?" Loke asks. "I don't...wanna talk about it. Loke. Do you have some water you could spare me? I'm thirsty" I say. He decides to not question me and gives me a canteen full of water. From which I drink greedily. Me and Lisanna never did stop by that stream yesterday did we? I was near one when I tried to save her but there was smoke, fire, and a dieing Lisanna and me in there so best to leave.

I give the canteen back to Loke and mutter a small thanks. Before I fall asleep in his warm hug.

When I wake up my whole body feels sore. I see that my wounds are covered but...

"Sorry but for your burns you need medicine that I don't have Lucy" he says.

"It's fine Loke!" I force a smile. Though I feel like crieing. Everything hurts. My head. My mental state. My body.

"So Lucy how did you-" he starts but I cut him off.

"I tried looking for you I ended up running into some tributes and got beat up. When I woke up from unconciousness from the beating I recieved from Gajeel I found out someone healed me and we formed an alliance..." I say quietly.

"Where's this person now?" Loke asks.

"...dead...I-I couldn't save her..." I say barely above a whisper.

Loke looks at me sadly before hugging me.

I start crieing all over again.

I cry myself to sleep.

When I wake up Loke hands me food he got from the Cornacopia.

We are low on water.

My burns hurt everytime I move. Loke helps me take it slowly.

I can't do this.

I have to be stronger! I can't rely on others.

"Thanks Loke but I can walk"I say.

"Nonesense. My princess is hurt so I must help her" he insists. I give a small smile.

I then see a stream. I pull Loke towards it and we get soaked since it's about 3 1/2 ft deep. I cringe a bit. The water makes my burns burn.

A shadow catches my eye.

It's half of the careers.

Sting.

Minerva.

Angel. I glare she helped kill Lisanna.

Apparently a guy named Racer joined them from district what...? I forgot. 8? Well whatever.

They're here we need to run before they-

They spotted us and are coming.

"Come on Lo-KE!"I shout for him as Minerva throws him some kind of attack along with Angel. Unison Raid?! It hit Loke He started disappearing.

"LOKE!"I shout.

He reaches for me.

Hands me something.

Golden keys!

"LUCY TAKE THOSE THE SUPPLIES AND GET OUT OF HERE!DO NOT LOOK BACK"He shouts before disappearing comepletly. I get my stuff and run. With the keys in my hand. I will not cry until they are gone. I will not give them the satifaction of seeing me break!

Loke.

Why you idoit?!

I reach a tree and they corner me. They try attacking the tree but it doesn't work. There is a spell on this tree. I didn't notice before but who put it here?

"We'll kill her as soon as she comes down Minerva" Sting says.

"Yeah she can't stay up there forever" Angel sneers.

I can't help but glare at her. She helped kill Loke and Lisanna. I'll make her pay!

A tiny parachute comes near the tree. I struggle but eventually get it. There is a note. 'Apply and stay alive'

"Thank you " I whisper and apply it. I grit my teeth to keep myself from screaming. But if this will help. I have to endure it. I will not cry anymore!

Loke.

You. Idoit. Why did you die?!

I let out small sobs and tears quietly before falling asleep.

...

I gasp clutching my keys. That dream. Where am I?

...Oh right I'm in the arena.

I look down and see they are still asleep.

"Pst!"I hear.

I turn to see two girls. Both with blue hair but different shades.

They point up.

I look.

A beehive with a written enchantment.

I look back at them.

Somehow they both look familiar but anyway they motion a...knife.

They want me to cut it.

But how will I know the enchanment won't...?

I look down at Angel's face and decide it will be worth it.

I climb up after I put away my stuff and notice my burns are almost all healed.

I climb the tree. I get closer and see the habberjacks.

They are deadly and can cause one to hallucinate if you get stung.

As I go up I feel imense pain one my hands and neck and face. They stung me several times. And I'm still sawing away.

Will I make it? It's burning me! I can feel the pain and hurt on my skin! I feel the stab of the Jabberjacks' venom against me piercing my flesh into my bloodsystem. It's slowly paralyzing me.I' m going numb any second now.I force myself to keep going as the branch falls on the careers full of some very angry habberjacks who seem to have gotten stronger and larger. Probably the enchantment from Levy.

I feel dizzy as I jump of the branch.

3 careers dead.

The others ran.

One than is dead is Angel.

I don't regret it.

Is that bad?

Dizzily I grab the bow and arrows over my shoulder and see some keys on her.

I grab them and start walking diziliy into the forest.

"LUCY RUN!"I see Natsu say as everything is going blurry as I pass out.

I welcome the darkness.

And have another strange dream.

...

(end of chapter)

Please comment on how you think this chapter was :)


	14. The Call

**_Lucy's Pov_**  
I'm uncontious. I know it. Yet. I can't wake up.  
Loke.  
I can't stop thinking no matter how hard I try!  
Loke...  
*flash back*

 _" I ask you what your name is?" a boy about my age asks.  
"My mama told me not to give my name out to strangers" I respond.  
The boy sweatdrops.  
"But I'm almost the same age as you!Kinda..."he mutters.  
"Really? How old are you?" I ask.  
"That's the thing Princess I don't know"he says.  
Little me blushes for being called Princess.  
"Haha well don't you like to be called Princess huh?" he says with a smile. My blush deepens. "Well will you tell me your name now?" he asks.  
I shake my head."No!" I say running back. I laugh at the face he makes. Maybe I will tell him...someday.  
He came back the next day. And the day after that. "You know I still don't know Your name Princess" he says. I giggle. "Well I don't know yours" I retort.  
"Point taken. My name is Leo but I'm not happy with that name. It brings too many depessing memories. You can say I have a bad history with Celestial Mages" he says. "Really? My Mama is a Celestial Mage. But she is really nice Leo! And if you don't like your name why not get a new one?"I say. "A new name?" he asks. "Yep!" I smile. "Then...Lion!"he says dramically. I laugh. "Nooo!something else...hmmm...I'll ask Mama! Stay here Lion" I say running to get Mama. "No wait!" he shouts. I bring Mama over.  
"What's the problem dear?" Mama asks.  
"He was here a few minutes ago..." I mutter.  
"He?" Mama asks.  
"LEO!WHERE ARE YOU?!" I shout.  
"Maybe he ran away..." I say.  
"Err sorry Princess I have a bad history with Celestial mages/wizards" A voice says.  
"Leo!" I say.  
Mama smiles.  
"So that's your friend Lucy?" Mama says.  
I nod then realize something.  
"Mama! You're not supose to tell him my name!" I say.  
Leo who is behind a tree says. "Lucy huh? Nice name Princess" he comments.  
"So why'd you two call me Here? Come closer Leo I won't hurt you"she smiles.  
"Mama he wants a new name!" I say.  
"A new name...Roger!" she exclaims.  
"No" we both say.  
"Hmmm I know! Loke/Loki how about that one Loke?"sue says patting his head with a smile. "Y...Yea I like that. Loke! That's my new name! Lucy and Lucy's mom. If you ever need anything tell me k? And Lucy" he says turning to me. "We are friends right?" he says. I nod tears coming out of my eyes. I wipe them away . "Yes Loke! We are" I smile._  
*end of flash back*  
Loke...  
Huh? W-what did I just remember?  
*flash*  
 _"Lucy! Don't go there dammit!" Loke says.  
I laugh and run into the forest._

 _I end up getting lost.  
I keep running and bump into someone.  
"Hey who are you?" he asks_.  
*end of flash*  
Who was that boy?  
I feel my eyelids opening.  
Where am I? A forest? I see green leaves everywhere. Did I fall asleep here with Gray? If so why did he leave me?

...  
Oh...  
I'm in the hunger games.  
I got stung by habberjackers. And then fell uncontious. But...was me seeing Natsu a hallucionation?  
Or was he actually there?  
I hear a creak and immediatley grab for anything. I end up with a dagger/knife. "Hey calm down! We healed you we aren't enemies!" a person with blue hair says. It's Levy. And behind her...that girl I saved in the Training Center...Wendy.  
"Wendy? And Levy" I say putting the knife away.  
"Yes. And you are Lucy" Levy smiles.  
"Um Lucy?" Wendy asks.  
"What is it Wendy?" I ask.  
"I wanted to say thank you for saving me from Gajeel the other day" she says timidly.  
"You're welcome Wendy" I say with a smile and notice leaves on the places where the habberjacker's stung.  
The pain almost gone.  
"Did you heal me?" I ask them.  
"Yes. Man Lucy you saved us twice...three if you count Wendy from the Training Center" Levy says.  
"I did no such thing" I say.  
"Of course you did! We were staying in that tree the day before and Levy put a spell on that tree just in case" Wendy says.  
"What was the spell?" I ask.  
"For whoever those habberjackers sting if the hive were to fall to be put out of it with on sting" she says.  
"So basically pain and knockout" I say.  
"Correct" Levy winked.  
"But I got knocked to and I was stung more than once" I say.  
"That's cuz you weren't stung _after_ the tree fell. Anyway.I wouldn't have done that I would have been too scared" Levy shuddered.  
"Who died?How long was I out?" I ask.  
"From the habberjackers was Racer and Angel. Almost Minerva but she barely survived. You were out for 2 days. And Midnight killed Mattan and Kamika. Jackel died from...I don't know how he that are alive are...Midnight. Kinanna. Freed. Sting and Minerva District3. District4 Kagura and Dan Straight. Distict 6: Wendy and Mest. My district 7 : Me and Gajeel. District 8 Kinanna and Eric. You. Kain Hikaru and Ultear. Flare. and Natsu Dragneel" Levy finished.  
Oh...at least Natsu is ok...  
I smile.  
"Lucy~~do you and Natsu have a thing going on~~?" Levy asked.  
"You Loove him don't you?" Wendy went along.  
I blushed red.  
"D-did I say that aloud?!" I screech.  
They nod.  
"Come Lucy tell us" Levy smirked.  
I swear my face must be cherry red right now.  
"N-no! I-" I start.  
"Come on Lucy you can tell us" Wendy added.  
"W-Well. It doesn't matter. Natsu, back then was probably going to say Lisanna anyway!" I exclaim bitterly.  
They're smirk widen.  
"Someone's jealous~~~you have no way of saying that he wasn't going to say you Lu(-chan)~~all we heard was an 'L'" Levy said.  
"W-Well your name starts with an L too!" I exclaim.  
"But I never met Natsu how can he love me?" Levy said.  
I blush and stay silent.  
"...love at first sight?" I respond weakly.  
"Doubtful" she grins.  
"So we're allies then?" they ask.  
"Yep~" I respond.  
"Here Lu-chan is your things" Levy said.  
"Your whip. 3 Bags. 9 golden keys and 2 silver keys. You bow and arrow too" Levy said.  
"Thank you" I say.  
"We'd better find a place to hide tonight" Wendy said.  
"Why?" me and Levy asked.  
" I got a message from the winds. They say that the main 2 aliances between districts are going to clash tonight" Wendy says.  
"Wind?" I ask.  
She smiles and sends me a small gust that whispers in my ear.  
 _"I'm a sky dragonslayer"_  
Levy covers my mouth to keep me from saying anything and whispers "Gamemakers"  
I understand.  
But Dragonsalyer? I thought those were myths! And that dragons were extincted!  
"2 aliances?" I ask.  
"We have a small aliance here. Some people like Natsu and Mest are on they're own and join no aliance but those who do are more powerful. The two aliances most powerful right now is the giant aliances : Dark and Strike. They have a rivalry since it's like half of the tributes joined each side. So we should be careful from here on out. Those two agreed to clash tonight. Which means in the morning will be half of out numbers down maybe more."Wendy said.  
"They might start hunting the ones that are on they're own" Levy finished.  
"Wait guys! I have an idea" I say.  
"What Lucy?" they ask.  
I laugh evily.  
"Ok so they're going to be fighting right? So why not blow up they're supplies? I mean they both got half of the Cornacopia stuff. It's not fair! We can go tonight. Send them a distraction then get rid of they're supplies. We just have to be careful not to get caught" I say.  
"That's a great idea Lu" Levy high fived me.  
"But what if we are caught?" Wendy asked.  
"We send a signal?" I ask.  
"I've got it!We'll send a whistle if the others are in ok we whistle!

The mockingjays spread them. If we aren't ok. We shout if we need to find each other we keep repeating the whistle or call out to them but carefully" Wendy says.

"Sounds like a plan Wendy"I say.  
"If they have supplies they wilol always have the advantage. So we'd better do this now" Levy says.

After a nice meal we got ready to set our plan in action.  
We destroy Dark Aliance's supply first. Then they'll get angry and think it was someone from Strike.  
Then we sneak to Strike's side and do the same. The plan is too perfect. Although us having to cross a river at night is what I'm worried about.  
Anyway here we are.  
It seems suspicious.  
Everyone but one person is there. And that's Freed. Oh no. Levy said he has Script magic which will be tough.  
As on cue Wendy sends him a distraction.  
I have to move fast.  
I'm on my own while Levy is with Wendy just in case. I told Levy to take my supplies just in case I were to get caught.  
Levy put a spell on out bags just in case.  
If one of were to die the bags would transfer automatically to the surving people of the group.  
I told Levy nothing would happen but she insisted.  
Anyway I have to move.  
How do I destroy all these supplies?  
Do I have a match?  
Nope.  
Hmm...  
There are big lumps on the ground.  
Might as well investigate what they are.  
It's dark but I can still see.  
I get my bow and wind the arrow back.  
Take aim to...an appple bag.  
And let the arrow fly.  
It knocks the bag of apples to the floor and I hear a giant tells me to run for it. So I do. And am knocked into an explosion. Barely escaping. Ok.  
That.  
Was.  
Scary.  
What's that saying? Curiousity killed the cat?  
Well it almost killed me but at least the supplies are gone now.  
So those were mines?  
Cool I guess.  
Must have been Freed's doing as well.  
I hear footsteps.  
Ok Lucy run for your life.  
I run blindly and somehow end up on one side of the river we were to cross.  
I see a person on the other side.  
I instictly get out the bow and wind an arrow back and aim.  
I hear someone else far away but there coming after this person.  
I'm going to shoot. My hands are about to let the arrow go when-  
"Lucy?" the person says.  
What? Who is this person?  
"Lucy~you're still alive~it's me Natsu" he says as he comes to light in the moonlight. I don't put down my arrow and bow. And keep my neutral expression. "Natsu?" I ask. It's true. He is here. But-  
"Lucy put that arrow down" he says.  
I don't.  
"Lucy. Your not gonna kill me are you?" he asks.  
I don't respond.  
I'm concentrating.  
"Lucy...please don't I don't want to fight you"  
I still don't respond.  
"Well I guess you more than anyone deserves to win. You can kill me if you-" he says but I cut him off and let my arrow fly. His eyes widen.  
 _ **Natsu's POV**_  
I know this scent...it's...Lucy's?!  
"Lucy?" I ask.  
I see her pointing a bow and arrow to me.  
"Natsu?" she asks.  
She still doesn't put it down.  
Is she gonna kill me?!  
I guess I wanted her to win. But not like this/  
I didn't expect her to actually let the arrow fly.  
Is this the end?  
The arrow narrowly misses me above my shoulder and kills someone behind me who had an knife at my neck?!  
I watch the person fall.  
It's that girl Kinanna.  
I thought I lost her.  
Didn't even smell her coming.  
Lucy is still on the other side.  
"What did you do Natsu?" she asks.  
"Blew up they're supplies and was about to do the other one" I say.  
.Someone.  
She looks slightly different than I last saw her. She looked stronger and colder. Emotionless.  
"I was about to do that as well. You don't need to do this side I already took care of it. And Natsu that girl deserved to die. She helped kill Lisanna " she says with no emotion.  
"Lisanna...is dead?" I ask.  
I am shocked.  
Lisanna...dead?  
She's dead?  
"What...how?"I ask.  
"Natsu we have to move" Lucy says.  
"Tell me how?!" I growled.  
"Natsu they will be here soon!" Lucy says.  
Is she...avoiding the question?  
Did Lucy kill...Lisanna?  
"Lucy ...did you do it?!" I growl.  
She flinches as I start heading toward her side of the river.  
"Natsu we have to-"she starts but then she pauses and starts running into the other side of the forest.  
She's running away?! So she did kill Lisanna!  
I see both side here. Looks like I'll have to deal with Strike and Dark first.  
Better yet let them clash I'm out to find Lucy and make her pay.

 _ **Lucy's POV**_

I hear a call. Wendy! I run away from Natsu. He'll have to deal with them himself. I have to save Wendy!

 **Lucy help**  
Is all I need to hear. I keep running towards the forest. The wind pushing me in the right direction.  
I see Minerva cornering Levy and Wendy. Without thinking. I take out my bow and arrow and shoot one at Minerva.

WHAT?!  
IT HAD NO EFFECT ON HER?!  
Wait is she a WIZARD?!  
...

Please comment. Comments help me keep going. )  
I would like to say thank you to The Bloody Angel who has commented various times in this fanfic. Thank you so much :)  
And please comment people. There hasn't been many so far ;(  
Anyway be sure to tell me who _you_ think should survive between : Levy, Lisanna or Wendy.  
And I am welcome to any black butler story ideas. Anyway see you guys in the next chapter :)  
O one last thing.  
Do you guys think there should be a fight between Natsu and Lucy?  
Like a magic fight?  
Of course since this is NaLu these two won't die in the fight.  
What do you think?


	15. Diary Part 1

**_Week 1 of the Hunger Games completed._**  
 _ **Dear Diary,  
Hello my name is Lucy. And it has been almost a week since I've been trapped in this death game.  
Why I decided to start a diary I don't know. Mirajane told me to start one and write my life up to this point.  
I asked her why. And she said : It's so you remember everything that has happened or to leave something behind in case...  
I know what she means. But what if the capital gets this? Please if I leave this in the arena and die. Don't give it away if your reading this.  
ANyway let me start over. Hello reader I am Lucy Heartfilia. The girl on frozen fire/flames.  
My weapons of choice are bow and arrows and a whip. I have no magical power to my knowledge...at least that's what I thought. A few days ago a triubute whom I became friends with Lisanna Strautss said I did but I just didn't know how to use them. She died the next day. Even though I knew her for a bit she was a good friend.  
I am from district 9 famous for it's nuclear plant and ice wizards. I would often hunt illegally with Gray Fullbuster my best friend.  
Levy. An ally and fellow tribute put a spell on the book so no one from the capital can read it. Or see it.  
Thank you so much Levy.  
It's wierd for me. Why am I writing this? I guess if I die I want to leave something behind.  
Where to start...  
I am 18.  
I have a fake guild called Fairy Tail.  
Anyway my parents died when I was young leaving me and Mitchelle homeless since my Dad's bussness partner kicked us out of our own home and what rightfully belonged to us.  
He twisted the will claiming that we were not old enough to handle my dad's bussness.(IK I'm spelling bussness wrong but IDK...)  
But we had friends who helped us out.  
Loke.  
Cana.  
Gray.  
Juvia.  
Hibiki.  
Lyon.  
Melody.  
Michelle.  
I used to have a crush on Hibiki but he got picked for the games.  
Gray was going to take his place but Hibiki stopped him.  
I remember all four of us in the forest hunting. Sometimes Loke would come along but not often.  
I think we used to hang out with two others but I don't remember.  
Lately I have been waking in different places with no memory. Lisanna said I'm not concious most of the time. But I remember using magic to help her. But in the end I let her die. Same with Loke. He voulinteered to protect me.  
And died giving me celestial keys I don't know how to use. I need to find Natsu soon. I have to protect him, Levy, and Wendy. I don't want to lose anyone else.  
I'll write the rest of my tale if I don't die before I get the chance.  
This is entry #1  
If I am dead then tribute: STAY ALIVE!  
Levy wants to hold my diary. Levy is your reading this I don't mind.  
...**_  
 _ **Do you guys think I should do a story with the full diary of Lucy in order or no?  
Please comment and tell me if I should.**_


	16. Levy

**_Lucy's POV_**  
Levy!Wendy!  
Minerva.  
She is a wizard. I put my bow away.  
How will I fight her?  
I grab my whip and start attacking her.  
She just uses her magic to absorb the attack.  
"Now now. Let's play a game. If you win I let your friend go. " Minerva says.  
"And if I lose?" I ask.  
She smirks.  
My eyes widen.  
I look at Levy who is corner with Wendy.  
I **won't** lose this fight!  
"Ahhh!" I hear Wendy yell as she disappears.  
"Wendy!" I shout.  
Minerva looks surprised.  
"What did you do?" I growl.  
"Nothing" she smirks.  
I grit my teeth.

 **Lucy can you hear me? I just want to tell you and Levy I'm ok.  
Mest; the guy from my district took me somewhere safe. I'm sorry! I told him to go back and get Levy but...  
He won't listen and says he'll keep me safe. I'm soo sorry!**

"It's ok Wendy stay safe. We'll meet up with you soon." I whisper.

Now how will I save Levy?  
Simple by taking her offer.  
"What's the game?" I ask.  
"Beat me in a fight" Minerva says.  
She throws some magic orb at me and I narrowly dodge but they keep coming until my world turns green.  
Where am I?

"You are in on of my dimensions" I hear a voice say.  
It's Minerva.  
She is holding Levy in her grasp.  
"LEVY!" I shout reaching for her as Minerva attacks me.  
"L-Lucy" Levy stutters.  
"Hold on Levy I'll get you out of here!" I shout.  
My mind goes back to what I saw when I cast River of the stars. I saw Hibiki. He was showing me some spells and said I can do it and use my keys.  
Keys.  
My celestial keys.  
And some spell...  
Urano Metria.  
"Lucy use your keys! I know you can!" Levy manages before Minerva starts choking her. If I don't do something Minerva will kill Levy!  
I take out an arrow and aim for her. And let it fly.  
It goes slowly like it's in water.  
"Did you forget you are in my dimension and I make the rules in my world" Minerva says.  
"If what you say is true how come you are in the games you could have his here forever! Or escaped!" I shout.  
"My father forced me into them so I could honor him" she said.  
"Then your no different than a tool" I say.  
"What was that Blondie?!" She said dropping Levy and giving me a kick and jab.  
"You heard me you are a tool! " I shout as she kicks me again and starts attacking me.  
"Lucy!" Levy shouts.  
L-Levy don't.  
I think as Minerva punches again.  
"Solid Script: Fire!" She shouts at Minerva as she turns to Levy angrily and starts torturing her.  
"LEVY!" I shout as Minerva gets a knife.  
"NO!LEAVE LEVY ALONE!" I scream.  
She starts scaring Levy with the knife.  
Get up ignoring my pain and get in front of Levy in attempt to protect her.  
Minerva just kicks me aside.  
I get up again and punch her face in anger.  
"If you try to hurt Levy you'll have to kill me first!" I shout.  
"Lucy..."Levy cries.  
"Fine then! I'll make you see your friend die!" Minerva says getting us back to our own dimension.  
Minerva slaps me away from Levy.  
I stubbornly yank her hair as she kicks me back.  
I hold my stomache where she hit me.  
"Levy!" I shout as I hear screams.  
Tears roll down my cheeks.  
"LEVY!" I shout.  
"That's it Minerva I'll **KILL YOU!**  
 _Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens..._  
 _All the stars, far and wide..._  
 _Show me thy appearance..._  
 _With such shine._  
 _Oh Tetrabiblos..._  
 _I am the ruler of the stars..._  
 _Aspect become complete..._  
 _Open thy malevolent gate._  
 _Oh 88 Stars of the heaven..._  
 _Shine!_  
 ** _Urano Metria!"_** I shout as star come crashing down on Minerva.  
 _"This is for one time Lucy so make it count. You can use it again if you learn. That is the power of my Archive Magic" Hibiki says in my mind as I remember._  
Minerva lays on the ground defeated but still alive.  
I should kill her.  
Or else she'll get up and kill me.  
I get and arrow and wind it behind my bow.  
"Minerva what are you-...we'd better go" Sting said and ran off with her before I could shoot them.  
"Get back here!" I shout winding my arrow and it hit Minerva's shoulder.  
I wind back another and it hits Sting.  
He gets mad.  
"Light Dragon: Roar!" he shouts and a beam of light hits me and Levy.  
I look toward Levy.  
"Levy are you ok?" I ask.  
"L-Lucy I'll recover. Come on let's get out of here" she says.  
"Let me heal your wounds first" I say.  
"Wendy has healing magic we must find her" she says.  
"Ok" I say.  
I whistle.  
 _ **Lucy! Levy! You guys are ok~!**_  
"Yea no thanks to you Wendy~" Levy says playfully.  
 _ **S-SORRY!MEST TOOK ME AND-**_  
"It's ok Wendy Levy was just are you?" I ask.  
 _ **Not sure...I'll try to find you all**_  
"Ok stay can't you use the wind to guide us?" I ask.  
 ** _O...right.._**  
The wind pushes us right.  
We start walking there.  
After awhile Levy asks.  
"Lucy. Does it hurt?" Levy asks.  
"No I'm fine" I smile.  
"Liar. Lucy you're so strong. And you act like it's nothing. Please let me know how your feeling Lucy" Levy says.  
"Nothing except worried about you two" I say.  
"Oh...hey Lucy? Could we maybe join you're guild? Even thou we aren't ever going to be there officially" Levy says.  
"Don't say something like that!" I yell.  
"But it's the truth" Levy says.  
"You don't know who is going to survive and who isn't k?" I say sternly.  
"So are me and Wendy a part of your guild now?" Levy asks.  
"Of course!" I smile.  
We keep walking and hear a scream. We rush towards it since it sounds like Wendy.  
We see her partner Mest in front of Wendy falling to the ground.  
Dead.  
"Solid Script: Hot Iron!" Levy yells as she attacks the opposer.  
Midnight.  
 _Grab my key Lucy_  
A voice says as I grab for a key out instinctly.  
"Open...Gate of the...Lion: Leo!" I shout as the words appear in my head.  
In front of me I see Loki. In a suit and with a different hair style.  
"LOKI!" I yell running up in tears hugging him.  
"I..." he starts.  
"Loki?" I say.  
"My name isn't Loki you must have me confused with someone else. I am Leo of the Zodiacs. This is our first time meeting. We'll discuss the details of our contract later" he says.  
"Loki..." I say not understanding how he is hear and why he is saying this.  
I see Midnight and snap out of it.  
"Listen up Leo I want you to defeat Midnight" I say.  
"Yes My princess" he smiles as he attacks.

"LOKI!WENDY!LEVY!" I shout as I see them all dead. I start crieing.  
"Lucy!Lucy!"A voice yells at me.  
"Snap out of it! LOOK OUT!" The voice says as I'm pushed back.  
I realize that this didn't happen and Midnight made me see what he calls my 'nightmare'.  
Which was about to devour me until Levy took it for me.  
"LEVY!" I shout. As blood fills my eyes.

Please comment :) 


	17. Levy part 2

**_Lucy's POV_**  
"LEVY!" I scream.  
Her blood fills my vision.  
"Levy?! W-why Levy?!" I ask catching her.  
She smiles weakly.  
"L-Lu(-chan) I'll be fine don't worry..get Wendy and leave him to me" Levy says weakly.  
"No way!" I yell.  
"How touching your friend is trieing to save you" Midnight says dodging Loki.  
He lands a direct hit on him.  
"LOKI!" I scream.  
"It's Leo, Lucy..." he says bangs covering his eyes.  
"But you-" I start but he stops me.  
"I may look like your friend Loke but I am not him" he says.  
I feel like crieing now.  
So this isn't Loke?  
Leo...hmm...  
"Leo...I'm sorry...What should I do?" I ask.  
"You may have not had been able to summon until recently but this may be our only option. Summon Aquarius and Aries. Try to last as much as you can!" he says.  
"O-okay!" I say determined.  
Loke...  
Leo...  
Forget it!  
I must concetrate on getting Levy and Wendy out of here!  
"Open gate of the ram: Aries!" I yell.  
A girl with pink hair and horns appears with a wool suit.  
"H-hello it's nice to meet you Miss Lucy" she says shyly.  
"Can we discuss the contract later?" I ask.  
"S-sure!" she says.  
"I want you and Loki to defeat Midnight!" I say.  
"Okay!" she says determinedly.  
Gotta say I love Celestial Spirits already.  
"Open gate of the water bearer: Aquarius!" I shout.  
Nothing happens.  
What?  
"L-Lucy you need water to summon Aquarious!" Lok-I mean Leo says.  
"You're telling me this _now?!"_ I ask.  
Convientnently it starts to rain.  
Strange coiencidence huh?  
"Open gate of the water bearer: Aquarious!" I shout as a mermaid with a vase appears.  
Wierd...  
"Can we discuss the contract later?"I ask.  
She glares at me.  
I shudder.  
"Listen Blondie the only reason I'm helping you is because you're Layla's daughter. And if you ever think of calling me wierd or summoning me out of rain again you're dead" she says.  
"I-it won't happen again" I say.  
A giant wave appear and it hit's Midnight along with me.  
"Why me too?!" I shout.  
"Luuuu!" I hear someone call.  
It's Levy.  
"Lucy help me!" Wendy cries.  
I grab Levy then make my way to Wendy.  
We are now in a whirlpool.  
"Wool Bomb!" I hear Aries say as we are now ontop a fluffy pink cloud. Sooo comfy~  
"Thank you Aries!" I smile.  
"Your welcome" she smiles back.  
"Regulas Impact!" Leo yells.  
As him and Aquarius are trieing to drown Midnight at least.  
"Wool Bomb!" Aries shouts.  
And sending him a fluffy bomb.  
"It's no good" Leo says.  
I grab my bow and arrow and shoot.  
"It's not over yet!" I shout.  
I lift a key.  
"Lucy don't! You might run out of magic!" Leo says.  
"I DON'T CARE!" I shout.  
"Open gate of the maiden: Virgo!" I shout.  
"Hello Princess" she says.  
"Virgo can we discuss the contract later?" I ask.  
"Certainly Princess." she says.  
"Good now...can you help Loke and Aquarius?" I ask.  
"With pleasure " she bows and goes to help them.  
I get off the wool and dive.  
"Lucy!" I hear Wendy shout.  
I see.  
He is using a barrior to protect himself.  
I'd better go up for air.  
I gulp in air and dive back down.  
How will I break it?

An idea pops in my mind.  
I go back to the surface.  
"Wendy!" I yell.  
"Lucy! What is it?" she asks.  
"Heal Levy! You have healing magic right?" I ask.  
"Yes. I'll heal her. You becareful! Summoning 4 spirits at once will take a toll on you" she says.  
"I'll be careful thanks!" I say as I dive back down.  
Midnight just won't die!  
But maybe Levy can do something.  
Maybe she can break the barrior.

Midnight is overpowering Aquarious and the others.  
And aiming for me...  
I won't be able to dodge it this time.  
Come on body move!  
It's like I don't have anymore energy!  
Have I used it up?!  
I use the last of my strength to go to the surface and wobbly aim at Midight with my bow and arrow before his attack consumes me.  
In a dark abyss.  
 ** _(In the outside world.. Wendy's POV)_**  
"LUCY!" I scream.  
Lucy's body was taken over by Midnight's attack.  
Levy is better now at least.  
Maybe she can get us out of here...  
No.  
Why?!  
I'm sorry Mest but I can't do this anymore.  
I can't run and leave Lucy behind.  
I'm sorry!  
"Lucy's out of magic!" I hear Leo say.  
"Sorry but we cannot continue!" Virgo says gritting her teeth.  
"We can only hold out on our own magic for so much" Aquarus says.  
I know I must take action.  
"Levy stay here" I say quietly.  
"Wendy?" she asks.  
"It's time I must fight too. Even if the gamemakers may try to kill me. I have to do this" I say.  
This will show that I am a dragon slayer.  
After this the game makers will be after me.  
"Wendy..." Levy says.  
She stands up.  
"I'll help. We'll get Lucy(Lu-chan) back!" she says.  
"How are we going to break the barrier Midnight has?" I ask.  
Levy thinks about it for a bit.  
"We'll need a stong spell to weaken it but I don't have much destructive magic..."Levy says.  
"Leave it to me" I say.  
"Wendy how will you-" Levy starts but I intervine.  
"Don't forget I am a dragon slayer" I say.  
"Wendy! Why did you say that aloud!" Levy says.  
"What else can I do?" I ask.  
Levy doesn't comment.  
"Alright get ready to break the barrier" I say.  
"...right" Levy mutters.  
"Solid Scipt Barrior!" she says.  
"What was that Levy(-san)?" I ask.  
"That was a barrior to make sure they don't see your magic and stuff." Levy says.  
I see Mest's body.  
I almost cry.  
Mest tried to protect me and I...  
He's still breathing!  
That's why I didn't hear a cannon! He must still be alive!  
"Mest!" I call grabbing him and using my magic to try to heal him.  
He wakes up.  
"Wendy...I'm probably not going to make it. I'm going solo for awhile take care of yourself. I'll erase everyone's memories of you being a dragon slayer to protect you. Thanks for everything Wendy. I must go. Bye. Levy please take care of her." he says before disappearing.  
At least I know he'll be fine.  
"SKY DRAGON ROAR!" I shout as a gust appears from my mouth and attacks Midnight.  
"Solid Script!" Levy shouts.  
My roar and the script combine into a unioson raid.  
We hold hands and feeling determined.  
We will not lose!  
All the attack's including her spirit's combine into a huge unison raid.  
Midnight is thrown unconcious and Lucy's spirits go back.  
Lucy appears out of the sky and fall to the ground.  
I use my wind to catch her.  
"Lucy! You're safe!" I cry.  
Same with Levy.  
I'm so happy. We survived!  
"Come on we better go hide before someone else decides to come. Plus we all probably have a cold by now" Levy says crieing.  
"Y-yeah" I smile.  
We both carry Lucy and our stuff.  
Levy build a hole somehow and says to go in.  
Surprisingly it's roomy.  
I use my magic to try to heal Lucy and Levy.  
We all fall asleep eventually.

I open my eyes.  
I think I'm awake...  
No I must be asleep...  
I thought I saw Natsu just now at the top of our hiding place.  
I peek out to make sure.  
No one there.  
Don't smell him either.  
Or anyone.  
Back to sleep.

Please comment :)


End file.
